A Moment In Time
by Tsubasa No Kisei
Summary: AU. YAOI:: Takao is 16, and is eligible to marry on his father’s wishes. The problem is no one would take him as their spouse because of his son that they all call ‘Demon’. Who is the father? And who would accept Takao for a husband?
1. An Old King's Wish

**A/N:** Of course this if AU, and is like a fantasy/medieval/futuristic setting. There is YAOI implied, so please leave if you don't like. There are many kind of pairings, so if you don't like TyKa, MaRa, TaBy/YuriyBoris, HiHi/HilaryHiro and so forth pairings, then please do leave, I wouldn't like any flames. Yes, since this is like a fantasy, males can get pregnant, so if you don't feel right about that, then I advise you to please leave as well. But really, there will be mentions but not actually a guy has one… as of yet… I am also using the Japanese names of the characters. So help me out if I get them wrong.

**Summery**: Takao is 16, and is eligible to marry on his father's wishes. The problem is no one would take him as their spouse because of his son that they all call 'Demon'. Who is the father? And who would accept Takao for a husband?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade the Anime or any of its characters. I'm only a fan, doing this to muse on my fanatic skills.

* * *

**A Moment in Time**

**By:** Tsubasa No Kisei

**Chapter One**: "An Old King's Wish"

* * *

It was nighttime, and the dark sky was glittered with brightly shining stars. The moon shone in its full glory, illuminating the city below. It's soft glow painted the crystal like city silver. Though it was a bit quiet tonight, one person stayed up, humming softly, that enlightened the atmosphere around him. There was a tiny dragon, sleeping on the soft bed, listening to his master sing. The dragon sighed out happily, feeling the searing comfort in the atmosphere. The tiny dragon flicked its wings, and stretched out its silver and blue scaled tail. It shifted into a comfortable position. Making sure its master was safe. It took one last peek at him.

He was gently rocking the sleeping bundle in his arms, gazing at it with a tender emotion. There was radiating affection from him to the tiny child. Droopy large eyes slowly fluttered close, imprinting the loving look from the stormy blue eyes. A tiny chuckled escaped from his mouth, seeing the child sleeping soundly. With one hand, he delicately grazed his fingers over the child's forehead, brushing to small locks of silver hair from its face. "Don't worry, my chibi tenshi. Tou-san is always here for you…" He smiled, and brushed a gentle kiss on the small forehead. "Tyka…"

* * *

The doors opened, and the young king of Ecliptian looks up to see his usual cheery wife come in with a worried look. She approaches the king's desk, and placed down a few unopened letters. "Oh, koi. Please don't tell me you are still going through with this."

Kinomiya Hitoshi is one of the youngest kings ever to rule a kingdom. He is a strong leader that everyone in the kingdom of Ecliptia looks up to. He took the throne, after the Demonic Wars have past. His father before him has died in battle, and the kingdom went down in flames. When the wars were over, with his authority over the kingdom, Ecliptia rose high above all kingdoms, striving into a new empire than the past before. Hitoshi is only 22, and has fought in the war, two years ago. When the war was over, he rebuilt Ecliptia. "Yes, Hiromi, my dear." He replied, not looking up from the piles of papers that he was looking into.

Kinomiya Tatibana Hiromi is the proud wife of Hitoshi. By his side, she helps with the kingdom, and tries her best to lighten her husband when in stressful times. She is his confident and would always stick by his side. She would reason things out, before he would make important decisions. She is simply the most beautiful lady in her kingdom, and is admired by many females. She is also a fighter, who was there beside her husband during the war. Hiromi is a young lady, only 20 years of age. They have a healthy son, who is the heir of Hitoshi, Kyoujyu. "But Hiro-koi, otouto-chan… he wouldn't… He won't agree to this."

Hitoshi sighed, and put down his pen, and looked up at his wife. "I'm sorry Hiromi, but it was written from my father, whether he was still alive or dead, that he wants his youngest son to marry, male or female, after his 16th birthday and on or before the Mochidzuki Festival." The young king searched around on his desk, among the piles of papers for a scroll. He picked it up, and gave it to his wife. "I know you are only looking after Takao-kun and Tyka-chan, but Hiromi, this is a will, and I have to grant my father's wishes. You know, I was under the same situation. I know he'll find someone, even if there is Tyka-chan."

"But they'll all think of Tyka-chan as a Demon, like everyone else! All the people you try to set up with otouto-chan reject the offer of marriage because of his 'Demon Son'! I don't want that to happen again, and again." Anger was rising and Hiromi clenched her fists. "It scars both of them, Hiro-koi." She shook her head, tears threatening to spill. "Oh Hiro-koi. Please don't let otouto-chan go though with this, him and Tyka-chan."

Hiro stood up from his seat, and walked over to his wife. He embraced the brunette, trying to calm her shaking form. "Listen… if Takao-kun doesn't find the right person after the Mochidzuki Festival, then we'll just drop it, okay? Then he and Tyka-chan will be happy." He started to rub her back in comfort. "I know you feel that Takao's and Tyka's happiness are important, because it is. I want Takao-kun to be happy, and let Tyka live like a normal child with two parents."

Hiromi wrapped her arms around her husband. "You may not notice it, Hiro-koi, but… Takao-chan has that sorrow in him. He is only happy around his son, and feels sorrow while watching as his son is branded by the people." She sighs and closes her eyes, leaning her head on his broad chest. "We'll choose who is right for Takao-chan, yes?"

"Yes we will." Hiro nodded. "Many legible suitors from different kingdoms are invited to stay here until the Mochidzuki Festival that will be held here. Father listed many, and most have already been crossed out from past meetings and their current status." He slightly pushed his wife, to lift her chin. "Don't worry, koi, okay? Let's make this the best we can. You can stand four months of this absurd ordeal, yes?" Hiromi bit her lip, and nodded her head. Hiro smiled, and bent down to capture her lips into his.

* * *

It was a long journey from Ceres to Ecliptia. The three occupants were getting restless, bored and agitated. They were the Hiwatari brothers, from the Kingdom of Ceres. Three young, and single princes were sent by their grandfather, the current ruler of Ceres, to Ecliptia to be a better suitor for the prince there. Their grandfather, being very persistent and stubborn, ordered that one of them were to take the hand of the prince of Ecliptia or at least find their partner to be wed. They were mature, and were suitable to be wedded, but they have been stalling long enough, and the grandfather wants them wedded or else they will face consequences.

The youngest of the three is Hiwatari Rei. He is quite opposite than his two older brothers. He is the most serious, yet more social. The raven-haired boy is already eighteen and very handsome indeed. The second oldest is Hiwatari Kai. The ever-icy prince, though not really the holder of the ice element, is the most silent among his brothers. He is the anti-social one, and likes very much to not open up and reveal his emotions. Kai just turned twenty, and was also quite the looker. Hiwatari Yuriy is the eldest among his brothers. He is the guy in between. He is not much of a talker, and has a great temper, more than Kai. He is narrow-minded, but headstrong. He is now 22 years of age, and is on the line of taking his grandfather's throne.

There were also three others that were enviously sleeping in the ride. On Rei's lap was his great guardian Drigger. It was a small white tiger cub that purred soundly as it slept. On Kai's shoulder was a tiny red bird, no bigger than his hand. The great phoenix guardian is Dranzer. It cooed softly, as its fiery tail burned bright, not actually affecting anything. Beside Yuriy, was a small wolf cub, curled up next to his legs. The little cub was Wolborg. Its tiny ear twitched lightly, until Yuriy mindlessly started to scratch its white head. Sure they maybe all small and cute, but when it came to a battle, their true forms can be intimidating to the rookie fighters.

"Wow… Ecliptia is really big. Last time we came here it wasn't like this before." Rei awed, seeing the glimpses of the city of Ecliptia. Mountains surrounded it, with the ocean in its view, behind. Digger yawned, and finally woke up. The white tiger blinked its big blue eyes, and peered over the window. Rei smiled, and patted its head.

"That's because Hitoshi-sama of Ecliptia rebuilt it that way. It was destroyed two years ago." Yuriy replied, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Rei saw that the other brother was also in the same posture.

Rei sighed at the two. "Well… even after two years, the city was rebuilt really quickly." He stated, seeing the city starting to hide behind the mountains, as they headed down towards it. Seeing as another silence arising, Rei sighed and just continued to stare at the scenery with his guardian, swaying his tail around. It was tough having conversations with rocks.

The last time Rei has visited Ecliptia was when his father was still alive, and he was very young. They would always come to Ecliptian during the summer, until the Demonic Wars started. Kingdom, after kingdom has fallen into ruins, even Ceres, their own home. Their father died, and their grandfather took the seat of being the king again when the wars were over. Since they were in a right age, he wants one of his grandsons to marry, in order to take over the throne and let the responsibility rest upon the new king. Rei didn't understand why the heir to the throne had to marry before taking over the empire as king. But it was an old tradition that has been going on ever since the great elders were alive.

They have stopped, and Rei looked out to see that they were before a vast grassy field. He found Drigger on the floor, from the sudden jolt. There was a sound of dissatisfaction coming from the wolf cub that was suddenly woken. Dranzer squawked, a bit furious she was wakened from her sleep. Curious as Rei was, He scooped the cub, and he stepped out. He glanced around and enjoyed the soft blowing wind going through his hair. Drigger purred. Rei walked up to the driver that was getting off the coach. "Hey, where are we?" He asked the old man. He saw Kai and Yuriy come out from inside the carriage, staring out at the field. There were a couple of guys unloading their luggage from the carriage.

"My boy, we are in ye Dragon Ranch." There was a loud roar, and many other foreign sounds. Rei turned his head to see the large reptilian creatures, with great wings, roaming around the fields. There were fences, and a great warren in the center. Rei stared in awe. He forgot that they had to ride dragons in order to go over the mountains to Ecliptia. The dragons were the most praised creatures of Ecliptian. That's why they sometimes call Ecliptia the City of Dragons.

Drigger gave a little roar of delight, and jumped out from his masers arms. Wolborg and Dranzer happily followed, prancing up to one of the great beasts. "Ye better go and see Hanna, current head of ye Ranch." The old man was preparing to leave the young princes. "Best of luck to ya'll. That prince of Ecliptia is a stubborn young man. I'd be seeing thee lad running up these field n' riddin' those dragons." He chuckled. He tugged on the reigns of the horse and the carriage left the three.

Rei's face lightened with excitement. They were gong to ride on dragons! It's been six years since he has ever ridden on it before. The raven-haired boy ran towards the settlement in the Ranch with the two older brothers following not too far behind.

* * *

"Serima-san." Hiromi stepped outside into the royal gardens. She looked around and started to walk down its paths. The garden was very large, with various kinds of flowers from all over the world. Hiromi loved her garden, and grew it with her own power and hands. "Serima-san, are you out here?" She called out.

There was an echoing shrill from above, and Hiromi looks up to see a hawk swooping down to her. She put out her arms, and the hawk gracefully landing on it. Hiromi smiled widely, petting the bird. "Hello my dear Dranis. How are you today?" The bird gently bites her master's finger, showing that she was fine. Hiromi continued to admire her beautiful guardian, with odd lavender eyes and her shining brown feathers.

A young red haired girl came running up to the queen, and bowed her head down, breathing heavily. "Oukouheika?" Serima was the nurse and caretaker of the two children in the castle. She was a young girl, and a renowned servant to the castle.

"Oh Serima, have you seen my son?" She asked with a soft tone. Dranis titled her head, as if she was asking the question too.

Serima looked up at her, biting her lip in nervousness. "It would seem, Oukouheika, that Kyoujyu-sama is in his lessons, ma'am. But it does seem that young Tyka-sama is kind of… hiding…"

Hiromi raised a brow. "And where is my otouto-chan? Maybe he is with him?"

Serima shook her head. "No, my Lady. He and Max-sama went riding a few hours ago. They left Tyka-sama… and he proposed a game of hide and seek." She said, bowing her head with shame.

Hiromi giggled at this. "Well then, I'll help look for him with you. Oh, and please give Kyoujyu-chan his bath, because we have guest coming in today. Once we find Tyka-chan, give him his bath as well." Serima nodded, and went off to look for the little boy in the castle. Where can a two-year old little boy hide to in a gigantic castle filled with thousands of rooms? Hiromi giggled again. She let Dranis fly back into the sky, as she went to go search for her missing nephew.

* * *

They flew over Ecliptia, the silver city. They headed straight for the castle. It sat upon a tall hill, with a moat surrounding that large structure. The water flowed down from all sides of the hill, like a waterfall. It was like a fountain, with the castle as the headpiece sitting above it. It stood proudly above the glassy city, with the ocean mostly surrounding it, and the mountains guarding it from the main land. They ran into other dragon riders that soared above the city, like their main transportation. The buildings in the industry area were tall, almost reaching the same height of the hill the castle sat upon. It was a grand city that shined like a diamond.

They landed in the dragon stables of the castle, and were immediately greeted by the young king himself. "Aw, the Hiwataris from Ceres. It's good to see you after six years." He shook hands with Rei, and even with Yuriy, who showed his respect. But Kai, behind his cold self, ignored the greeting gesture. "Do come and settle in. Make yourselves comfortable. Your things will be placed in your room. Have a tour of the castle." He said enthusiastically. "My brother is somewhere around, but you'll meet him later tonight."

Three dragons suddenly landed, with a gust of wind circling around the grounded group. Two figures came running by, saying something that wasn't clear, heading to the castle. The other figure got off calmly, and walked to follow the other two. "Oh, Boris. Let me introduce you to the grandsons of Hiwatari-sama from Ceres."

The young man stood beside his king after a short bow in respect. He looked at the three other princes and bow to them in courtesy. "This is the personal guard and lieutenant on the royal guards, Boris Kuznetson." He introduced. Boris was a tall young man, the same age as Hiro. They grew up together, and fought in the war side by side. Boris took over his father's position as personal guard to the royal family, but didn't want to be the Lieutenant General of the Army.

"It's pleasure to meet you." He said solemnly, bowing again. When he looked up he saw a pair of icy-blue eyes staring at him intently. He quickly looked away, and gazed at his king. "My lord, Takao-sama has returned from his ride."

Hiro shook his head, and sighed. "I've noticed. Make sure he's ready for tonight. Other guests are soon to arrive, Boris-san." The gray haired boy nodded. He took a glance at the still staring pair of icy-blue eyes, and quickly turned away to head into the castle.

As the three Hiwataris followed the King of Ecliptia, a servant came up to them, and bowed curtly. "This will be your personal servant here, Matilda-san. She'll help you and serve you in anyway." Hiro bowed his head. "If you'll excuse me, I have to attend to another matter. I'm sure you'll be comfortable around here." Then he left the three.

Drigger, Wolborg and Dranzer urgently left their master, running into the castle. Matilda smiled. "Don't worry about them, my lords. They are quite safe here in the palace. There are many guardians that roam free here." She then continued to lead the three. They were a bit hesitant on where their guardians went, but they followed the pink haired servant.

Rei whistled loudly, as they walked around the large castle. "Man, not even the one in Ceres is as big as Ecliptia."

The bubble-gum haired girl bowed her head slightly. "Kokuouheika did work hard to rebuild his kingdom, my Lords. He used his power to raise these walls from the old ruins, sirs. Kokuouheika is a great young king, and we all love him, just like his younger brother, Takao-kimi." She said meekly.

"I'm sure you guys do." Rei placed a hand on his hip, staring at the small girl. "Do you mind if you kind of give us a heads up on this Takao-kimi?" he asked.

Matilda smiled shyly. "Takao-kimi is a young boy, my lords. He is sixteen since two months past. He is very lively, and very popular with us servants. He works out with the soldiers here, because the personal guard and he are close friends. Takao-kimi does have a personal servant, but does consider him his best friend instead. His name is Mizuhara Max."

"Mizuhara?" Rei asked. "That name sounds familiar."

Matilda nodded her head. "Yes my lord. Are you familiar with the great merchant, Mizuhara, and the great scientist of Baygalee, Mizuhara Judy?" Rei blinked.

"Yes. They are quiet know in Ceres and in the whole Butuken continent." Yuriy replied. Rei blinked at him. 'So he speaks… gees…'

Matilda smiled at them. "You see, my lords, the Mizuhara are a great family here in Ecliptia, and were great friends to the Kinomiya family. The grandmother of Max-sama, was also the head servant and loyal friend of the Kinomiyas. Max-sama stayed here, after the Demonic Wars." They stopped in the middle of the hall, and Matilda pushed up a door to one room. "This can be one of your rooms. Your things might have been mixed up, but you can call us to move them for you." She said.

Rei waved a hand. "No it's okay, we'll get the room where our things are already in."

"Okay, then." She bowed to them. "Please do call when you are of need of anything."

Rei nodded. "Don't worry, you can count on it." He winked at the girl and causing her to blush as she walked away timidly.

They all went into their separate rooms. Kai walked in and stopped in his tracks, to see a little boy sitting on the floor. There were their guardians, playing with the tiny boy, with a small dragon around the boy's shoulders. They all looked up at the person who came in and disrupted their little fun.

Rei came into his room. "Hey, Kai, I think I have your room. Oh Drigger there you are. I-" Rei blinked his golden eyes and saw the boy who looked strangely like his older brother.

The little boy looked up at them, with an empty gaze. Rei was even more shocked to see the blue marks on the boy's face and the duel hair color he had. What set the boy apart from his brother were his eyes. It was a double color, with the right a stormy blue color and the other the recognizable ruby red. Rei slowly approached the boy, giving him a comforting smile. "Um… Hey there, little guy…" He reached out his hand, and saw the boy make no attempt to move. He just stared at the raven-haired guy with his double colored eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked gently.

"TYKA-CHAN!"

There was a tiny shriek, and another boy, older and much taller than the tiny one, appeared at the doorway of the room. The boy paled a bit, and quickly rushed up to the tiny duel haired boy. The boy took the tiny one into his arms, and easily picked him up, compared to his small size. There were sounds of protest coming from the three other guardians that were left on the ground. "Gomen-nasai." The little brunette bowed to the two older men in the room. "Tyka-chan is playing a game. He always hides around this area. Gomen-nasai." He bowed again, and then quickly left, with his little legs carrying his weight and the tiny boy.

Rei blinked his eyes, still a bit speechless with the replica of his brother. He turned to gaze at Kai, and saw the empty expression on his face. Rei sighed. 'Hopeless… you can never get any reaction from him… but I wonder… who was the boy, and why does he look so much like Kai?' There was a grunt from beside him, and he turned to see Kai leave the room. Dranzer quickly followed, flapping her small wings, behind her master. Wolborg quickly ran out from the room. 'I wonder where he is going, seeing he doesn't know his way around here.' Rei shrugged and decided to take a short nap. He shut the door of his room, and picked up his tiger guardian. Staying in a carriage for hours can get you tiered.

* * *

That boy. The thought of it bothered Kai, even though he doesn't show it. Dranzer cooed in worry, staring at her master. He replayed that moment, when the tiny boy stared back at him with his ruby and blue eyes. He looked exactly like him, but his features were innocent and had a blue eye. It troubled him as to why there was a double of him. He shook his head to get the thoughts form his head. Yuriy, his older brother looked at him with a raised brow. "What troubles you, brother?" He asked, in his usual deep tone.

"Hn." Kai shrugged and continued his walk around the castle. Yuriy smirked, amused of the distracted look his brother carried. Even though Kai was like an icy-prince, he understood his young brother very well. He was the eldest, and he knew each of his brothers inside and out. Rei was roaming around on his own, leaving the two older Hiwataris.

Yuriy was distracted in trying to figure out his brother, that he didn't notice see someone in front of him turn from a corner. The impact caused the two to fall. The gray haired man quickly stood up, recognizing the guest. "Gomen-nasai!" He helped up the red haired man from the floor. "I'm very sorry, my lord. I didn't see you." He bowed.

Yuriy looked up and saw the familiar guy. "Boris-san, right?" The other guy nodded his head. Yuriy smiled at him. "It's okay. It's all practically my fault. I hope you are okay."

Boris blinked his eyes and stiffly nodded. The red haired prince smiled, his icy blue eyes shining. "Would you mind if you gave us a tour of this palace? It is really kind of bigger than our old home." Boris nodded robotically and started to lead them through the palace grounds. Kai raised a brow, watching all this with amusement. 'If I wouldn't have known better, I would have thought that Yuriy…' Kai smirked, walked behind the two. 'It's too good to be true. Rei would really love to tease Aniki.' Feeling her master's amusement, she gave a soft squawk. Kai petted her tiny head, trying to keep her silent.

* * *

Rei was walking around, already seeing half of the large palace, with Drigger trailing behind. It was about two times bigger than their castle back in Ceres. He admired the modern structure, living up with the fashions of today. It was no doubt because of the young rulers of this kingdom. There was a large ballroom, able to fit the three countries of Bakuten if it can. No wonder that this year they'll be hosting the Mochidzuki Festival this year. Ecliptia is a large city, ruled by a young couple that survived the Demonic war. He wondered if when he or his other brothers took the throne they'd be able to make their country strive like Ecliptia.

There was sound of laughter from behind, and Rei turned around to see a blonde running around in the courtyard, with a tiny boy chasing him. The blonde mesmerized Rei, causing him to stare at the glittering creature. His hair shined under the sun, and sparkled as he ran. He could see his pair of ocean blue eyes brightly shining from where he was. His face was red with excitement, as he played around like a child. The tiny child was the same boy he saw this morning. Rei blushed lightly as he walked up to the beautiful energetic boy. Drigger sat there, watching the scene with curiosity.

The blonde caught the giggling duel haired child into his arms, and playfully fell to the ground, with the tiny child above him. "Ha! I got you!"

"Again! Again! Please, Max-ojisan?" The boy was laughing as he got attacked with tickles.

Max stopped his little torture on the small boy. "We have to get you cleaned up for dinner, Tyka-chan. Your obasan will get really mad if you're still dirty." The boy pouted as he was picked up from the ground, into the blonde's arms. Max turned around to head back into the castle, but stopped short in surprise to see a raven-haired guy in front of him. "Oh, gomen-nasai."

Rei shook his head, and smiled at him. He found the confused expression on the blonde kind of cute. He blushed lightly, but suppressed it. "No, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but watch your little game you had with this boy."

Max blinked his ocean blue eyes, and sort of became protective of the boy in his arms. "Oh." He replied flatly.

Rei frowned a bit, but smiled. "I'm Hiwatari Rei, from Ceres." He offered out his hand.

Max licked his lips, and shook the taller man's hand. "Mizuhara Max, Takao-sama's personal servant."

"Mizuhara?" He asked. "Are you not the son of Mizuhara-san and Mizuhara Judy?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes I am."

Rei nodded his head slowly in understanding. He noticed the uncomfortable look on the blonde's face, as he shifted the tiny boy in his arms. Rei glanced at the boy, who was the replica of Kai. "This boy, he's unique. I haven't seen anyone with such beautiful double colored eyes."

Max backed away in defense, keeping away the boy form his view. Rei raised a brow. "Yes very unique that people would say that this child is a demon…" He hissed.

"Why?" Rei gasped, and blinked in shock. "Apparently, I see no trait of demon among the boy. He is purely innocent and beautiful. What is his name?"

Max turned his head away, leaning his chin on the small boy's head. Rei, as he noticed, saw the tiny boy ridded from that pure delight he had when he saw them playing. It was a blank and empty emotion held on the boy's pale face. The child just stared at him. Max started to rub the tiny boy's back. "H-his name is… Kinomiya Tyka."

"Another brother of Hitoshi-sama?" Rei asked.

Max shook his head. "He is only two, and their mother died long past, when Takao-kimi was born." The blonde looked up at Rei. He saw the curious gaze from his golden eyes. He was suddenly in trance. His golden eyes captured his.

"Oh then… he is his son?" he asked, suddenly whispering as he neared the blonde.

Max slowly shook his head, not noticing how close the raven-haired guy was coming up close to him. He held the boy in his arms closer to him. "No…" The child gave a little noise, almost being squished between the two bigger men. They quickly parted, not looking at one another. Certainly they didn't see the reddened faces they had.

"Oh! There you are, Max-sama."

They all looked up to see a red haired girl running up to them. She bowed respectfully to the higher rank. She smiled down at the duel-haired child. "And you have Tyka-sama. Takao-kimi is looking for his son, and wants to see that he gets clean." She took the tiny child from the blonde. "Oukouheika says that you should be ready for dinner, my lords. All the guests have arrived and are excited to see Takao-kimi." She curtly bowed to the two older men and left with Tyka.

Rei blinked his eyes, and looked at the blonde, who had a bowed head. "Son?"

Max further bowed down his head, not wanting to look up at the raven-haired guy. "This is why so many have rejected Takao-kimi for a husband. He has a son, and was impregnated around the times of the Demonic Wars…" he shook his head, and looked up at Rei with teary eyes. "They called Tyka a demon, because of his unusual characteristics, silver and gray hair, blue and ruby eyes, and the markings on his face." He shook his head more. "Oh please don't say a word to anyone about this, Rei-sama. It would tear Takao-kun apart the reason why they would all reject him is because of him having a son. I know you are here in order to court Takao-kun, but you have to understand, Takao-kun is a nice caring person, who only loves his son dearly, and would want more than anything in the world for his love to be able to love his son too." He started to hick a bit, tears falling with so much care on his best friend. Rei felt touched, seeing how much he cares for this Takao and his son, Tyka.

Rei smiled reassuringly, and gently wiped the tears away from the blonde's face. Max gasped a bit, and looked up at him. "Anyone stupid to call that boy a demon, is a monster himself for seeing such a wonderful kid as some kind of spawn of evil. You should know Max-san that… that boy, Tyka… he looks so much like…"

"Rei!"

The pair turned their head to see two older men standing from the entrance of the courtyard to the inside of the palace. Rei knew them as his two older brothers. He felt Max froze in place, staring at with wide eyes. He followed his gaze at the sight of Kai. He then understood.

The red head sighed at the younger Hiwatari. "Stop fooling around, otouto-san. You need to get ready for dinner, and it's in an hour. We know how long you take to fix your hair, so you better start now."

Rei glared at his Aniki and mumbled to himself. 'Oh, now he's trying to be funny. What's got him to lighten up, huh?' He turned to Max's still speechless expression. Rei gently smiled at him, and bowed. He turned and left, to follow his brothers. He quickly picked up the white cub on the floor that was enjoying the scene. Rei said something to his guardian, and kind of playfully glared at the laughing tiger, in its own way.

'No way… that guy… he look… no way…' Max stood still, staring at the place where that duel haired man stood. 'Could it be…?'

To Be Continued…

* * *

((I could be a little wrong with my Japanese, but do feel free on telling me the right corrections.  
-Kimi: it's supposedly the suffix you use to address a prince?  
Oukouheika: Her Majesty?  
Oukou: Queen  
Ousama: King  
Kokuouheika: His Majesty?  
Mochidzuki: It means Full Moon  
Aniki: kind of a different way to call an older brother (Rei Kai calls Yuriy- Aniki, and Rei calls Kai- Onii-san)  
-  
Characters (up to now):  
Hiro/Kinomiya Hitoshi (22)- the King of Ecliptia; Wind Caster; Guardian Metal Drigger (am I right, that's his bit beast?)  
Hilary/Kinomiya Hiromi (20)- Queen of Ecliptia; Wind Caster; Guardian Dranis (made up hawk bit-beast)  
Tyson/Kinomiya Takao (16)- Prince of Ecliptia; Storm/Wind Caster; Guardian Dragoon  
Kinomiya Tyka (2)- Son of Takao and ? (You could only guess how I got his name and immediately who the other father is.)  
Kenny/Kinomiya Kyoujyu (6)- Son of Hiro and Hiromi; Dizzara (Can't have a guardian, but a pet white fox)  
Mizuhara Max (17)- Nobel man/ Servant to Takao; Water Caster; Guardian Draciel  
Ray/Hiwatari Rei (18)- Prince of Ceres; Thunder/Earth Caster; Guardian Drigger  
Hiwatari Kai (20)- Prince of Ceres; Fire Caster; Guardian Dranzer  
Tala/Hiwatari Yuriy (22)- Prince of Ceres; Ice Caster; Guardian Wolborg  
Bryan/ Boris Kuznetson (22)- Personal Guard/Lieutenant of Army; Wind Caster; Guardian Falborg  
-  
Others:  
Matilda (19)- She is from the team BEGA from G-Revolution, yes- Servant in Ecliptia.  
Serima (20)- Nurse and care taker of Tyka and Kyoujyu.

- There will be more characters, and you get to meet the other princes that are here to take Takao's hand in marriage. Who will win his heart? And who really is Tyka's father? Please review!))


	2. A Father and Son

**A/N:** Of course this is AU, and is like a fantasy/medieval/futuristic setting. There is YAOI implied, so please leave if you don't like. There are many kind of pairings, so if you don't like TyKa, MaRa, TaBy/YuriyBoris, HiHi/HilaryHiro and so forth pairings, then please do leave, I wouldn't like any flames. Yes, since this is like a fantasy, males can get pregnant, so if you don't feel right about that, then I advise you to please leave as well. But really, there will be mentions but not actually a guy has one… as of yet… I am also using the Japanese names of the characters. So help me out if I get them wrong.

**Summery**: Takao is 16, and is eligible to marry on his father's wishes. The problem is no one would take him as their spouse because of his son that they all call 'Demon'. Who is the father? And who would accept Takao for a husband?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade the Anime or any of its characters. I'm only a fan, doing this to muse on my fanatic skills.

* * *

**A Moment in Time**

**By:** Blind Dark Fate

**Chapter Two:** "A Father and Son"

* * *

Nervousness ran over his body. He couldn't believe that his own brother would do this. Sure the will was signed and had the Ecliptia royal seal, but did they have to go through with their own father's wish? Okay, maybe also the other generations of male Kinomiyas also wished it, but he couldn't believe he had to. He is only sixteen. And he is a bit too young, right? He. Kinomiya Takao.

He walked up towards the glass balcony doors, and stepped outside into the cool night. He sighed, and smiled at the full moon above. Two years ago, he lived a world of hell, when the Demonic Wars were going on. Those times were dark and dreadful, with evil creatures created by the darkness of hell to come and obliterate every living thing in the world, all because some mad man wanted power to take over the world into complete submissiveness and in his control. Takao's been through so much, seeing death and destruction, tainting his innocent soul. But he fell in love… Takao frowned, and sighed deeply. He may never see that guy again, but he knew that he'd find someone else. He will find the right one who would take him for who he is, and accept his son as a real normal boy.

He knows that his brother doesn't really like this idea, and Hiromi protests against it, but they had to go on with traditions. Sure they were able to rebuild Ecliptia into a new view of a city, but they like to stick to traditions, and that's how they were raised.

There was a tug on his pants, and Takao looked down to see his tiny son. Around his shoulders, was his own guardian, Dragoon. The small dragon was a mix of blue and silver. It was a baby dragon that was just as small as below the little two-year-old's knees, if Dragoon stood on his hind legs.

He smiled warmly, and picked up the little child. The little boy returned his smile, and embraced his father in a tight hug around the neck. "Hey chibi, I bet you're hungry. Let's take you to the kitchens." The boy pulled back and nodded his head slowly, with a tiny frown. "Oh don't worry, chibi. Daddy will always have time for you, when those people try to get my attention. You should know that I love you always." He poked at the boy's little round nose. "C'mon, Kyoujyu is waiting for you at the kitchens." Then Takao carried the tiny boy from his room.

* * *

Takao dropped off his son at the kitchens to eat with Kyoujyu. Sure they are chibi princes of Ecliptia, but they would mostly eat in the kitchens, not yet ready for the proper settings of a royal feast. Plus… Takao didn't want to let them see his son yet. In a right time, he'll introduce his chibi to them, and really see if they are compatible to be married with him. He sighed, seeing how tough it will be to find a right suitor will be.

Hiromi looked over at her brother-in-law. She got worried. "What's wrong otouto-chan?"

Takao shook his head. "Nothing… I think all this will just go in vain. I don't think there is anyone perfect that will suit me… and Tyka."

The brunette placed a comforting hand on the young teen's shoulder. "It will be okay, Takao-chan. Hiro-kun promised that if they are all not the right ones, then we will drop it after the Mochidzuki Festival." Takao smiled at her. The guards of the dinning room opened the grand doors, and they stepped inside.

The dining room was a large room as well. It was finely decorated, with a few paintings, and a beautiful mural on the ceiling of the heavens with the great spirits of the world. A giant crystal chandelier hung above the thirty seating dining table. The room matched up with silver coloring and with blue tapestries. Almost all the seats on the table were filled. As Takao walked up to his seat, he felt his heart pounding. He thanked the servant for pushing in his seat. He sat next to Hitoshi, the head of the table. On his other side was Max, and he was grateful for his presence. In front of him was Hiromi, sitting beside her husband. Then there were the others he doesn't even know of.

The king of Ecliptia stood up from his seat and smiled at the guest of the kingdom. He glanced at his fidgeting brother. "Ah, I would like to thank all of you for coming and accepting the proposal of being a suitor for my young brother. Takao is a bright young man, and is willing to get to know you all. If there were something I don't take for my liking among this, then I would have to ask you to leave my kingdom. You are all here to find your rightful spouse, and now that the Demonic Wars are over, we can all strive to life peacefully with one another. You are all future rulers, and the traditions go on as to you taking the crown, you are to wed. I myself have been through it." He took Hiromi's hand and they smile warmly at each other. "Please do introduce yourselves." He nodded towards the guy next to the queen.

He was one of the youngest men in the crowd. He had auburn brown hair, with red bangs. He had an elegant look, and his green eyes glanced towards Takao, making him freeze in his seat. He smiled warmly at him. "I am Raul from Ronan."

The next one was a girl, who was definitely older than the Raul. She had long auburn hair, much like Raul, but with golden bangs. Her green eyes glistened as she stared at the blue haired prince. "I am Julia, also from Ronan." She curtsies in her elegant red dress. Takao reddened at their well-dressed appearance. 'Ronan is a kingdom of romance and beauty… er… This is going to be hard… I think…'

A man with dirty blonde hair stood up, with an uncomfortable smile. "I am Michael Parker, from Baygalee." He had a smooth and casual appearance, with the traditional fashion from the high-tech and up-to-date city. He looked to be around his brother's age. Takao smiled warily. Max eyed his friend.

The next one was a raven-haired man, dressed in the finest robes from his country, contrasting with his deep tan colored skin. "I am from Asitari, and they call me Lai." He bowed to the prince of Ecliptia, causing him to flush at the kind gesture. 'He's nice…' He smiled at the man. He did look younger than his brother.

"My name is Kain, and I am from Freedonia." He had an electric blue colored hair, with the nicest cobalt blue eyes. He too was around the same age as Lai. Takao smiled at him, lightly blushing. 'Gees… all these people are flattering… but will they past my test?'

A young girl, almost around his age stood up, smiling with her cheery lips. "You can call me Enomoto Yukiko from Geranda." She had silver white hair, with a tan skin color. She wore a light pale blue colored dress, from her home country.

"I am Ozuma from Senitaria." Takao raised a brow as his monotonous tone. He was a bit short, close to his age. He had spiky black hair, with red bangs. He wore his traditional robes from his kingdom from the north of Batuken Continent. His intent eyes made Takao squirm from his seat.

A strawberry blonde stood up in his finest robes. He was quite tall, but maybe younger than his brother. He smiled, which caused Takao to have a funny feeling. "I am Brooklin from Quagmire." Takao suddenly blushed when he winked at him. Max chuckled lightly, seeing the reaction his friend had.

"My name is Ralf from Majesticle." He was definitely quite as old as his brother, Hitoshi. He had grayish-lavender hair, all sleeked back with a sign of great royalty. He wore his magnificent attire from his country. Takao just blinked at the man.

"I am Zeo from Cybaren." He looked to be the same age as Takao. He had long neon aqua hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail. He's appearance was clean and elegant, causing him to look a bit older than he was. He gave Takao a kind smile, causing him to flush.

A pale blonde man stood up, with nice tan and pale blue eyes. "I am Miguel from Serebyan." He wore his traditional robes that flowed greatly on him. Takao smiled with a flush on his face, as this Miguel was smiling at him.

"I am Hiwatari Yuriy of Ceres." He was a nice looking guy with fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. He looked to be the same age as his brother, but his cold expression sent shivered down Takao's back. 'Gee… he's worse than that Michael guy.'

Takao blinked at the next man with duel colored hair, of gray and silver. He had ruby eyes, with blue marking on his face. There was a tugging feeling from the back of his mind as he stared at him. "Hiwatari Kai from Ceres." He was even more expressionless than Yuriy, he noted. Takao shivered at the icy stare.

Max frowned lightly, staring at this Kai from Ceres. 'He is so much like Tyka… why doesn't Takao-kun see that?' he glanced at Takao, who didn't have the same questioning look as he did. 'Maybe… there is a difference between them that only Takao notices. But I still can't help but wonder…'

The next stood up, smiling politely at the young prince. He had raven hair, with a long ponytail behind him. He had golden eyes, with an appearance of that of a neko-jin, like Lai. "Watashi wa Hiwatari Rei. I am from Ceres as well." He beamed proudly, glancing at his two statue brothers.

All the eligible suitors were all nice, but that was by first impressions. Takao knew this was going to be the longest four months. 'Oh Megami-sama why must you do this to me?"

* * *

"I heard that the dear prince has already a son."

"Oh? And what about him?"

"They say the boy is a demon, seeing he was born after the wars. But from what I know, the boy has this power coming from the great decedent of Storm."

"So the prince is a Holy Decedent? Interesting. This makes me eager for me to have him as mine."

"Do in what ever power you can to woo this prince of Ecliptia. He and most of all, his son, has a great power that we can use. I'm sure you won't have trouble in causing this naïve boy to fall into your arms?"

Chuckle. "They all fall for me… don't worry."

* * *

He was walking in the gardens with Yukiko, the nice and beautiful princess from Geranda. Takao found her kind and very shy. She was older than him though. "You have a beautiful garden here, Kinomiya-sama."

Takao flushed. "Please, Yukiko-san, call me Takao. No need for formalities. Plus, Kinomiya-sama is my brother."

The girl giggled. "You are such a nice young boy. I like your modesty, Takao-kun." He blushed at this. She encircled her arm around his, as they continued their walk. "Back home, it is always snowing, a never ending winter in Geranda. I've never seen so many flowers in just one lovely garden. Back home we only have the Yuki Lilies and the Koori Maidens in our garden." She awed at her surroundings.

"I'll have you know, that it is my onee-san who planted all of these. So that you don't feel homesick, Yukiko-san, we do have some Koori Maidens and Yuki Lilies." He smiled at the white haired girl. She seemed to be the same height as he is. Takao sometimes didn't feel right when some females were taller or at least the same height as he is. He sometimes gets intimidated with the towering men.

Yukiko gasped. "Really?" She hugged Takao's arm, causing him to flush more. "My brother, Yuusha has told me so much about this place and you." Takao blinked at her, with a questioning look. She smiled at him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "He was once chosen to marry Hitoshi-sama. But, Yuusha-nii-san is married now and has three wonderful sons. He told me all about Hitoshi-sama, and the kingdom. He also said that there was a little boy running around the castle lightheartedly and cheerfully. It's hard to believe that there is still an innocent child out there, who wasn't scarred by the Eve Wars."

Takao bowed his head, smiling softly. "I was only ten when the wars have started. I really don't know what has happened back then." He said in a whisper.

Yukiko looked at him with a worried look. "Takao-kun, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you want, but I need to know." The blunette nodded. "There are some rumors around the kingdom, of the prince having a… child of his own. Is it true?" She asked softly.

"What else have you heard?" His tone flat and ridded of emotion.

The white haired girl frowned slightly. "Nothing else, really. If you do have a child, I would really like to meet him or her. I really like children, Takao-kun, so you don't have to be shy about introducing your child." She bowed her head, feeling sad all of a sudden. "There is an orphanage that I helped build up in Geranda. There are many orphan children, different kinds." Takao looked up at her. "I really miss their smiling faces…"

"Gomen-nasai Takao-kimi." They both look up to see a red haired servant.

"Ah! Serima-san, what is it?" Takao asked, titling his head innocently. Yukiko squealed at the adorable expression. The red haired servant went up to Takao, and whispered to him. Yukiko looked at him questioningly. Takao frowned slightly, but then gave the white haired girl a gentle smile. "I'm very sorry that our time together is cut short. I have to attend to some important business, Yukiko-san."

The white haired girl, smiled softly. She leaned against him, and gave a small peck on his cheek. Takao flushed brightly, causing her to giggle at this. "Next time, I'd really like to hear about your child, Takao-kun, and more about you." She winked, and curtly bowed. She then left, and headed back into the castle.

Serima chuckled behind him, and he looked at her. "She is a nice young girl, isn't she? She is like her brother." Then she frowned slightly. "Takao-sama… she said your child, does she know?"

Takao shrugged. "She heard from the people of Ecliptia. I don't know what else she has heard. C'mon, I'll help you look for Tyka." Serima smiled and bowed.

* * *

He couldn't understand why he was following the tiny boy. Kai was suddenly drawn to this child, and he doesn't even know who he is. Maybe the name slipped from his mind, but he was so intent to find out who the child was. The little boy was playing in the fields, behind the palace, and a few miles away from it. They could clearly see the vast ocean that was below the hill the castle was placed on. The boy was running around, laughing loudly, as the guardian beasts were playing with him. It turned out that Dranzer, Drigger, and Wolborg would always find their way to this little boy. There were three other Guardians, a small turtle like beast, a tiny dragon, and a small falcon. All seven played around, running around, ignorant to their surroundings. Kai watched from the trees, leaning against the bark, and carefully keeping an eye on him. 'Why am I so drawn to watch this boy?'

"Tyka!" Kai turned his head to see the prince of Ecliptia walk past him, and up to where the boy was playing. The prince was like an angel, he thought, watching him walk gracefully through the grassy fields. When he first saw him walk into the grand dinning room, Kai was speechless. He has never met anyone so beautiful and innocent. Okay maybe he has but… This Takao has silky midnight blue hair, tied up in a loose ponytail that flowed behind him as he ran through the fields towards the boy. He has never seen anyone with gorgeous stormy blue eyes that can draw people into it. It was like the storm within his eyes was sucking anyone captivated by them. And under the sunlight, he could have sworn he saw a glisten of wings trailing behind him. Was Kai suddenly falling for this storm angel?

Takao knelt down in front of the boy, Tyka. He looked at the three new guardians he hasn't recognized. "Tyka, what are you doing out here by yourself?" He tilted his head a bit. "And whose guardian's are these? What if their masters are looking for them? They'll be pretty mad at you." He frowned slightly.

The boy looked up at his father innocently. "Dey awe my fwendz." He replied in a tiny soft tone, with a little wisp in his tongue. Tyson glanced at them. "Tis is Dwanza." He pointed at the small fiery bird nested in the crown of gray and silver hair. The bird squawked, lightly flapping her wings in a greeting. "Dat is Dwigga." The little white tiger cub flicked his ears, and purred. "And dat is Wo-bowg." He wrinkled his nose, having a hard time pronouncing the names. The white wolf cub barked, and wagged its tail. Takao saw Falborg happily sitting on the little pup's back.

Takao smiled at them. "That's nice son." He picked off a piece of grass from his hair. "You know you shouldn't run away from Serima-san. She gets really worried. You would tell her where you are going next time, okay?"

The boy bowed his head, in shame. "Me sowie." Takao shook his head, and then rubbed the boy's hair. Dranzer squawked at her disturbance from her place. Takao quickly apologized, and started to gently pet the tiny firebird.

Takao stood up, and stretched out a bit. He sighed out, feeling the ocean winds being carried up to this hill. He closed his eyes, feeling the basking warmth of the sun. He opened his stormy blue eyes, and looked down at the boy, who was staring at something else. Takao blinked and turned his head to see someone standing there, watching them. He gasped in shock, and flushed. 'Oh no! He was there the whole time?'

Slowly, ruby red eyes looked into his stormy blue ones. The man was leaning against the tree, with his arms crossed. He had a casual, yet cold feeling around him. His eyes, though, had some kind of warmth in his red ones. Takao slowly walk up to him. "Um…"

Kai pushed himself off the tree, and walked out from the shady trees. He neared the small prince, and brushed away some strands from Takao's face. He brought out his arm, and the fiery red bird squawked happily, flying towards the held out arm. Kai took one last glance, and flashed a smile. He turned back to the guardians. "Wolborg, Drigger." He called, and turned heading towards the castle.

Takao was frozen the whole time, blushing madly. He stared at the duel haired prince, lost of words. Tyka blinked his eyes at this, and glanced at Dragoon that was around his shoulders. The little dragon shrugged, and slithered off to the small purple turtle, standing on her hind legs. Her gray shell glistened, shining under the sun. Tyka bent down and looked at the remaining three guardians. He titled his head, as the guardians made some noises. The boy blinked his eyes and stood up. He tugged on his father's pants.

Takao was brought back to reality, and he looked down at the small boy beside him. "Tou-san… what it mean man twy to make yoo lyke dem?" he stumbled with his words, but Takao understood. He gave the three guardians a look, making them chuckle in their own way.

The blue haired prince shook his head, and picked up the small boy. "Listen Tyka… You see…" He sighed, finding it hard to explain to a two-year-old boy. Sure Tyka was smart, able to read and talk more than one syllable words, but Tyka was still young, not really understanding how the world really works. Takao glanced down at the three guardians, but they shrugged, looking away to leave him with the explaining. Takao glared at them, as they went away, playing around in the fields. He sighed, and looked into the innocent blue and red eyes. "Those guest we have… they are here for me. Um… Tou-san need to find you another parent to help me take care of you… you know like your ojisan and obasan with Kyoujyu. And I have to pick one."

Tyka blinked his eyes and frowned. He hugged his father from around his neck, and tightly held him close to his little body. "Me no want nawda Tou-san. Me want ownyee yoo!" Takao sighed, and hugged the tiny boy. 'I know Tyka… but you just don't understand… this will be so hard for him to trust them… This will be a very hard four months.'

* * *

Takao laughed lightly, as he walked around the beach with Lai. He found the Asitari Prince nice to be around with, who tries to lighten up the mood. He was having a good time. For the past weeks, he was trying to get to know all the suitors in his kingdom. It was a handful, but it was all going well. Today, he was spending some time with Lai from Asitari, and Takao was enjoying it. "So, Lai… do you want to ride?"

The raven-haired guy raised a brow. "R-ride?"

Takao smiled widely, and nodded. "Yes. Ride a dragon." He took his arm, and started to pull him towards castle upon the hill. He was running, dragging the taller guy. "I love dragon riding, especially on my wonderful guardian, Dragoon!"

Lai was struggling to catch up with the younger prince. "You… have a guardian too?"

"Yup!" He said energetically. "He's probably with Tyka, my son."

Suddenly they stopped, and Lai ran into the smaller prince. He panicked, and was apologizing continuously. He went up to the blunette and helped him up. "Are you okay, Takao-kun?"

"Yeah… it's just…"

Lai smiled softly. "Tyka?" he asked. Takao looked down, avoiding the gaze from him. Lai shook his head, and lifted the small boy's chin. "You know Takao… I've been here for a week, and circulating words do go on around here, especially your servants who seem always panicky when their chibi prince is 'missing'." Takao widened his eyes. 'So then… everyone knows...'

The older prince smiled at him. "If I want you as my husband, I'd want you to trust me, and not hide anything. I'd like you to be honest. I don't really care who the 'real' father of this son of yours is, but… I'd like to get to know him, like you?" Takao looked up at Lai with teary eyes, and smiled.

* * *

It was quiet at night, and Takao loves the night sky. The moon was still bright and big, illuminating the dark. He smiled at the moon, letting the silver glow touch his face. It was a long tiring day, but he enjoyed it very much. He went flying with Lai, and enjoyed a day of fencing with Raul, before dinner. He now was alone, sitting outside in the gardens of the palace. He just put Tyka to bed. Dragoon was safely watching over the little chibi.

Tyka was starting to open up to some of the suitors he has met. Takao was still a bit weary of his son meeting them, but they didn't really seem like to hate the little boy. Yukiko loves playing and read to him. Tyka was comfortable with Lai around. Julia is acting too perky and happy around the boy, cuddling him like the cutest thing in the world. Raul happily enjoys his time with the tiny boy. Zeo lets the boy ride on his guardian. Kain also has a round of playing tag with him. Miguel likes to hang around with Tyka, making the boy slowly open to him. Tyka really enjoys his time with Rei. With the rest… he wasn't' sure that Tyka would really like them, seeing as he would never leave his father's neck or leg. Takao chuckled.

He sat there near the fountain of the guardian, with a dim light escaping from the waters of the fountain. The comforting sound of the fountain combined with the melodious song of the night. Seeing it was already late at night, and knowing that he would have to wake up early, he decided to go to bed. He stood up and straightened his clothing. Feeling chilling breeze pass by, he shivered, and wrapped his arms around himself. 'Baka… should have worn a cloak.'

Takao yawned loudly, not looking to where he was going. He bumped into something, causing him to fall back. But he didn't hit the ground. Takao gasped, seeing the floor a few inches from his face. Blinking his eyes, he was pulled up to stand. Getting his balance, he looked up at his savior. Ruby eyes. Takao widened his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped. He felt his lips being tenderly covered with a soft and warm one. A burning sensation flared out from within him, as he suddenly felt his limbs going weak. His widened stormy eyes were slowly drooping. The persistent kiss was returned, as he wrapped his arms around his capture's neck. He didn't know what was going on. His mind was suddenly clouded.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart. Takao was gasping for air, suddenly feeling his face flushing hotly. 'What… what just happened?' Slowly he looked up, and stared into pools of wine colored eyes. He trembled under his touch. His capture held him closely into his strong frame. Takao blinked, lost. 'Who… who are you?'

To Be Continued…

* * *

((How was this chapter? It was kind of long, yes? Oh well, but I think I enjoyed this, experimenting pairings with Takao. Hee, hee! I got to introduce many new characters into the story. Who is the antagonist, and who will win Takao's heart? Wait and see. Just to let you know, a few weeks passed, and a few people were sent home, like Michael, Ralf and Ozuma, because they were either 'scary' or not right for Tyka and Takao. Hee, hee. Thank you all for your reviews. I really enjoy your comments, and I'll try my best to improve…

-

More characters:  
Raul (18)- Prince of Ronan- Guardian Torch Pegasus  
Julia (20)- Princess of Ronan- Guardian Thunder Pegasus  
Michael (21)- Prince of Baygalee- Guardian Trygle  
Lee/Lai (19)- Prince of Asitari- Guardian Galleon  
Kain (18)- Prince of Freedonia- Guardian Metal Dragon (Okay, so it's kind of different…)  
Yukiko (17)- Princess of Geranda- Guardian Yuna (Yukiko is my original, and her guardian is a made up penguin bit beast.)  
Ozuma (18)- Prince of Senitaria- Guardian flash Leopard  
Brooklin (22)- Prince of Quagmire- Guardian Zeus  
Robert/Ralf (23)- Prince of Majesticle- Guardian Griffolyon  
Zeo (17)- Prince of Cybaren- Guardian Cerberus  
Miguel (20)- Prince of Serebyan- Guardian Dark Gargoyle  
-More characters are coming soon! Please review!))


	3. Falling Hearts

**A/N:** Of course this if AU, and is like a fantasy/medieval/futuristic setting. There is YAOI implied, so please leave if you don't like. There are many kind of pairings, so if you don't like TyKa, MaRa, TaBy/YuriyBoris, HiHi/HilaryHiro and so forth pairings, then please do leave, I wouldn't like any flames. Yes, since this is like a fantasy, males can get pregnant, so if you don't feel right about that, then I advise you to please leave as well. But really, there will be mentions but not actually a guy has one… as of yet… I am also using the Japanese names of the characters. So help me out if I get them wrong.

**Summery**: Takao is 16, and is eligible to marry on his father's wishes. The problem is no one would take him as their spouse because of his son that they all call 'Demon'. Who is the father? And who would accept Takao for a husband?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade the Anime or any of its characters. I'm only a fan, doing this to muse on my fanatic skills.

* * *

**A Moment in Time**

**By:** Blind Dark Fate

**Chapter Three**: "_Falling Hearts_"

* * *

There was giggling, as Julia happily watched the small boy. They were in the fields, and spring was present around the area. Tyka was tumbling around, playing with the Guardians that have daily visit him. The little boy ran around, chasing Thunder Pegasus with his little legs. Tyka caught the horse's leg, and Thunder Pegasus blinked her eyes at the boy. Then the other tiny guardians appeared, and tackled the large white horse. Julia laughed loudly. "He is so cute!" She smiled at the happy little boy. "Sure he may not talk much, but his actions shows how happy he is…" 

Takao glanced at the older girl. Julia was lying on her stomach, watching the little game. They had a nice picnic, suggested by the older girl herself. Takao was on his back, watching the clouds above the blue sky. He sat up and saw his son full of energy. Takao smiled. "Actually… Takao only finds friends among the guardians. No other children would play with him, except his cousin, if he isn't in his lessons."

Julia looked at the blue haired prince. "Oh? Why not?"

Takao watched his son, his eyes glistening. "They all think his ability to talk to guardians as a sign of evil… that he is a demon."

"What?" Julia nearly yelled out loudly. Takao was surprised of her outraged outburst. "Chibi Tyka a Demon? They are crazy." She looked at the duel haired tiny boy. "You know what I see?" Takao blinked his eyes at her. "I see wings… tiny white feathery wings on the boy. Don't tell me that this boy is a demon in disguise." She looked into the prince's stormy blue eyes. "He can fly, Takao-kun. To me… he looks like an angel, ready to fly when he can. You are just being overprotective of him. Chibi Tyka is a good little kid, and he is not a demon." She smiled at him. "You know that, right?"

Takao nodded slowly. Julia sat up and stretched out, taking in the spring feeling surrounding her. She smiled brightly, and shaded her eyes, as a glare from the sun's ray shined down upon them. "Tyka-chan!" The little boy stopped from his little game, and looked at her. The Guardians also froze staring at her. "You haven't tried my cake yet. You should eat some!" she called. The boy smiled shyly, and ran up to her, with the Guardians trailing behind.

Takao smiled as she watched the princess interact with her son. She took out nice looking cake, and started to cut it. She kindly gave pieces to the guardians, but saved a big piece of the little boy. Tyka sat beside her, as they stared at the ocean view. The older girl patted his head, as they ate their cake. Takao blushed lightly, watching them from behind. 'Tyka seems to like her… Maybe she could… but…' A flash of memory entered his mind, and what he saw was the warm ruby eyes that held passion and care towards him. He blushed deeply still feeling his captivating lips upon his.

"Takao-kun?" The blunette blinked his eyes and looked at the older girl and his son. They were smiling at him. "Here, have some cake. It's really good!" Tyka nodded in agreement. Takao gratefully took it. 'There are a lot of nice people out there, and they are trying so hard to get my attention… but my heart… it was stolen.' He felt his face growing warm, and he quickly stared at his cake, concealing his reddened face.

* * *

The doors suddenly opened, and the occupants saw a raven-haired neko-jin enter, smiling to himself. Yuriy raised a brow at his youngest brother, seeing that goofy look he had. Rei plopped down on to the couch of the library. He sighed happily, and looked over at his questioning brothers. "What?" 

"Where have you been this whole morning?" Yuriy asked.

Rei smiled at him. "I don't know what you are talking about. I was in my room the whole time."

"Sure." The redhead snorted at his youngest brother.

"He was probably with that blonde servant, Mizuhara-san." Kai said monotonously, keeping his attention mostly to the book he was reading. The Hiwatari brothers were hanging out in the Ecliptia Castle's library. It was big, but not as large as their back in Ceres. But, it did have many rare books that they have never read before.

Rei blushed brightly, glaring at his brothers. "Yeah… whatever. Like I'm trying to do my part in winning Takao-kun's heart. Yuriy has that Lieutenant Kuznetson, and you Kai, have no attention or emotion into this. Boy isn't Grandfather going to be happy with us." Yuriy looked away from his youngest brother, secretly blushing, and Kai sneered at the mention of their grandfather.

Kai slammed his book on to the coffee table in he room. He stood up enraged. "I think his orders are bull-"

Yuriy lifted a hand, and Kai stopped mid sentence. The older Hiwatari sighed. "We all know what grandfather asked us to do is too extreme. I wouldn't want to do this to Kinomiya-kun, because of his kindness he has shown us." He stood up from his seat, and had his eyes closed. "We'll have to just face consequences when he comes here on the Mochidzuki Festival." He slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants. "What we can do now is…" he opened his icy blue eyes and looked into his brother's eyes. "Try and protect Takao-kun and prevent the second Holy War."

Rei's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Yuriy narrowed his eyes. "Grandfather has known for sometime that Kinomiya-kun is the descendent of Storm." He said flatly. "On the Mochidzuki Festival, he will be chosen to summon the Light. Because he is the Descendent, the Light will truly come, and that is when Grandfather will take the Light, and Kinomiya-kun."

"How…?" Rei turned his head away, clenching his fists. Rei looked up in confusion as he saw Kai silently stood up and walked out. "Hey, where are you going?" He called.

Kai paused from where he was, but didn't turn to face his brothers. He just walked on out of the library. Rei stood up to go follow, but Yuriy stopped him. "Just leave him… Kai was the one who told me what grandfather's real attentions was." Rei looked at him. "In any way we can, we'll try to prevent this all, even if we are going against grandfather's wishes." Yuriy walked from his spot, walking up the stairs of the library. Rei just stared at his brother.

* * *

He was blushing uncontrollably. Takao glanced at the duel haired man sitting beside him, but quickly looked away. 'Er… this should be easy for me. Why am I having a hard time trying to talk to him? I mean…' He bit his lip fidgeting, not knowing what to do. 

Kai was enjoying this. He smirked to himself, as they sat there on the edge. They sat with their feet in the running waterfall that surrounded the castle ground's edges of the hill that fell. The source of the water was magical, and no one really knows how the water fell all around. He closed his eyes, and the wind from where they where, were playing with their hair. "Is something wrong, Kinomiya-kun?" The smaller prince shook his head, and gave him a shaky smile.

The duel haired prince took the smaller boys face into his larger hands, and brought it closer to his. Their foreheads touched, and his eyes were closed. Takao was glad he couldn't see his beat red face. He saw the growing smirk turn into a smile. "Tell… tell me what it is that attracts me to you…" he whispered.

"I… I…" He blinked his stormy blue eyes. "Don't you think this… this is too fast, Hiwatari-kun?" He said in a whisper. He stared at the tempting lips. Kai saw this, and captured the boy's soft lips into his. Takao froze with widened eyes. He closed his eyes, and let him kiss him, but he didn't return it. Takao was still confused on what to feel… 'There are still others, I didn't give them their chance. But, Hiwatari-kun is so…' He pulled away blushing madly. He looked up into Kai's ruby eyes. "We… we can't yet… I…" The smaller prince got up, and stumbled backwards. Kai got up and helped the blunette from the floor. Takao shook his head, and slipped his hand from the older prince. "I…" He turned and ran away still flushed at the moment.

Kai smirked in amusement. 'Why is it I've fallen to him when I haven't known him well. His presence… it's so familiar.' He frowned, and casually walked back to the castle. 'It's like I see _him_ in Kinomiya-kun.'

* * *

"_No Otou-san! Onee-san! Onii-san! Kyoujyu-chan!" He pulled himself up, sitting up, gasping for air. He brought his face into his hands, and tried to recall the past event. 'I was at the castle, and there was fire everywhere. Hiromi-chan and I were running with Kyoujyu in her arms. We went into the library and then…' He looked up and his blue eyes widened. 'There were explosions and… I'm here.' He blinked his eyes, and looked around his surroundings. He was wrapped in bandages, and he was in housed in a tent. A brown wool blanket was over his legs, and her could hear murmuring voices from outside. 'Where am I?'_

_Takao saw some shadows from the cracks of the opening. He quickly lay back down, throwing the blanket over his head. He strained his ears to hear. "Listen, I want you to take care of this boy." Said a man, guessing to be in his forties._

"_Why do I have to?" asked a dull deep voice of a younger male, maybe around his teens._

_The man growled. "Don't play with me, boy. This kid is still young, and I know you have the skills to teach him to fight. He could be useful to us in the war. Plus he has this rumored power in him that somehow eliminated the Demon flanks that raided Ecliptia."_

_There was silence, and he shut his eyes tightly, as the tent entrance was drawn back. Takao hoped who ever was out there would just leave him alone. He curled his legs close to him. His blankets were suddenly drawn back, and Takao looked up, and glared at the thief. Empty wine colored eyes stared icily at him. Takao shivered. The guy was frowning at him. "You're awake. Come, you need to eat then train." He said flatly, and then turned to leave._

_Takao was bewildered. He sat up, angered. "Train? Train for what?" He did receive a reply. Takao growled, and looked around. He found some kind of jacket, and quickly put it on. He also found some shoes and put those own as well. He ran out of the tent, and froze. The skies were clouded black and blood red. They were in the mountain area, and it was freezing out. Takao shivered, and hugged himself. There were many tents lined up around. Soldiers, and injured people were all shelter here. 'A refugee camp, but where?'_

_He was rudely shoved to the side, and Takao glared. The men ignored him, carrying more injured bodies in a stretcher. Takao suddenly felt sick, seeing the decapitated limbs and awkwardly placed bodies. A hand came down on his small shoulder, and the boy shrieked. He turned around to see glaring red eyes. Takao shuddered at the icy stare. The older teen frowned deeply at him. "What are you doing? I told you to follow." Takao glared back, and obeyed. He followed the taller teen through the camp. 'I guess I have to hide my identity here for now. I don't want them to know I'm the prince of Ecliptia…' Then he sagged his shoulders. 'Was a prince… if it's not all in ruins by now…' He shook his head. 'No, it's still there. Ecliptia is still there, and my family is waiting for me!' He said with determination._

_The little boy ran up to walk up beside the older teen. He had to pick up his pace to walk in the same rate the older one was walking in. "Um… hey… do you know what happened to Ecliptia?" he asked timidly._

_The guy didn't answer for some time. "It's in ruins, like all other kingdoms." He replied._

_Takao paled, and looked down. 'So then I have no home anymore… but where is Otou-san and Onii-san?' He pushed back the tears there were threatening to escape from his stormy blue eyes. "Uh… do you know where we are?" He asked again._

_The guy just glared, and they went inside a bigger tent. There were some people in here, all eating solemnly. He could see many young soldiers, in their teens. Takao grimaced, suddenly feeling very small. "Eat, and I'll be back to get you." The guy said coldly, and then left the boy by himself._

_Takao frowned, and looked around. He went up to where the servers were. He really didn't have a clue on what to do. He saw the big woman, standing in front of the steaming food glare at him. Suddenly there was another boy who appeared beside him, and handed him a tray. It was a blonde guy, who was almost the same age as that ice guy. He smiled down at him. Takao pouted seeing how short he was._

"_Hey, you okay, kid?" Takao blinked and followed the guy, and copied what he did to get his food. The blonde chuckled at him. "You're new here, aren't you, kid? You seem like you're a pampered noble or something." Takao shrunk back. The blonde laughed again, and led him to an empty table. "So, what's your name, kid? They call me Aphelion, but that's what my Guardian's name is." He stuck out his hand to the small boy._

_Takao blinked his eyes, and stared at the blonde. He hesitantly reached out and shook the blonde's hand. "Um… I'm… Tyson." He said, laughing nervously to himself. 'Ha. Ha. Ha… where do I come up with these things?'_

_Aphelion eyed the kid. "Say, how old are you? You're wearing a soldier jacket on, you know."_

_Takao, now Tyson, blinked his eyes. He blushed in embarrassment. "Uh… I'm ten." He said shyly._

"_Holy shit, no way! But you need to be thirteen to be a soldier. You don't even have a Guardian, do you?" Aphelion was stunned._

"_Um…" Tyson was still flushed, and he bent his head down. "I do have a Guardian." Aphelion widened his eyes. "His name is Dragoon." He smiled at the blonde._

_Aphelion laughed. "Well… what do you know, you're like the youngest member of the Crusader Army, and the only one I know to receive a Guardian before thirteen. You amaze me, Tyson. I think you and I will be great friends." Aphelion leaned on his elbow, close to the small boy. "Say… who is your instructor?"_

_Tyson shrugged his shoulders. "This mean, ice guy… With creepyred eyes?" He furrowed his brows._

"_Wow, you got it tough." Aphelion felt sorry for the kid. "His name is Blaze, and pretty strong dude as well. He's like a high rank officer in the Crusaders, and he is only, what, sixteen!" Takao shrunk. "But don't sweat it kid." Aphelion ruffled the boy's hair. "You got me, and my friend Unicolyon to help you out." Takao frowned, suddenly feeling sick. 'Oh Megami-sama, I'm going to die, aren't I?'_

* * *

"Tell me, Kinomiya-kun, what do you really like to do on your spare time?" 

Takao smiled softly at the blue colored rose. He blushed lightly, not wanting to look up at the kind eyes the strawberry blonde had on him. He started to touch the rose, and swung his legs to and fro, as they were sitting in the courtyard. "Well… I enjoy dragon riding." He smiled widely. "I like the feeling that I can fly in the air. I… I also like to Bey Battle. I don't know… I like the thrill of using skills and fighting with my Guardian."

"Ah." Brooklin glanced at the blue haired prince. "I like Bey Battles as well. We should have a round one day?"

Takao looked up at him, with shining blue eyes. "Really?"

Brooklin laughed, and nodded. Takao smiled, with a tint of red on his cheeks. 'Wow, Brooklin is such a nice guy. He's trying so hard to get my attention, ever since.' He looked down at the rose. 'He must really want to marry me…' Then he frowned slightly. 'Why? At least he's taking things slowly, right?' A hand touched his chin, raising it to meet azure eyes. "You think too much, you know? It's bad to get lost in your mind, then you'll get lost with so many unanswered questions." He smiled at him, and Takao felt his body weaken. He shivered. "You should be carefree… you're so innocent Kinomiya-kun, even if you were faced with so many trials and destructions." He whispered. Takao felt like his eyes were in a trance because the older prince's gaze was captivating.

Takao didn't know what to do. He licked his lips, and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Brooklin brushed some strands from the blunette's face, and then traced his fingers to his lips. Takao felt the trails left off from his touch tingle. 'What… what is he… doing to me…?' His mind whispered. "You're so beautiful." Then his hands left the small prince's face, causing him to become numb. Brooklin stood up and smiled down at the prince. He offered his hand, and Takao timidly took it. "Why don't you show me the beautiful gardens? I'd really want to know what kinds of wonderful flowers there are." Takao nodded, and led him through the castle, with his arms around Brooklin's.

* * *

"Well… it seems like we are down to four people, with the help from Tyka-chan and Max-kun. The others either left home, or stayed until the festival." Hiromi looked up at her husband, who sat on the chair of his desk. He was leaning his head on the propped hands, with his elbows as support. The brunette sighed a bit, and sat on the top of the desk. She reached over and took the young king's hands. "What's wrong, koi?" 

Hiro sighed, and looked up at his wife whit his chocolate brown eyes. "It seems that there are rumors that the country of Quagmire is plotting a conspiracy for another war. There are already frictions between the Quagmire country and with four others, Asitari, Ronan, Ferianon, and Nyzenith. Quagmire cut off their trading policies, and cut off roads into their country. They stopped their supply of oil and wheat with many countries… I'm afraid a war might begin again, but we are not sure when…"

"But… isn't the prince of Quagmire still here? Does he know what's been going on for the past weeks in his country?" Then Hiromi gasped and placed a hand on her mouth. "What if they know…?" She looked at Hiro, and took his hand. "What are we going to do?"

Hiro looked down. "It's Takao's choice to choose whom he wants to betrothed to. All we can do, koi, is protect him and hope he chooses well." Hiromi bit her lip, and leaned forward to embrace her husband's head close to her.

* * *

"Won't be a matter of time til we get that little boy's powers on the Mochidzuki Festival. Once on the full moon, we can take the summoned Light and take that Holy Descendent. We can finally take over the world, just like the kingdom of Darcia has failed to do, but now we have the power in our hands." 

There was a silent sigh. "Don't you think Ceres is after the power too? After all, Hiwatari-sama of Ceres did sign for an alliance, didn't he?"

"Yes… but honestly, do you think we can trust them at all? He would want the power all to himself… but I won't let him." There was silence. "Tell me son, have you reached that boy let, is he falling for you already?"

He turned his face away, not wanting to look at his father from the communicator. His cheek was resting on his propped hand. His eyes softened. "Brooklin, answer me."

The prince reached over to the communicator and turned it off. "No matter how hard I try, he won't love me… his heart was already taken by that Hiwatari prince. It's very obvious, and everyone else knows it, but the oblivious little prince himself." He stared out at the night sky, his room already darkened by the night. He sighed. "What's even more hurtful is… I think I've fallen for him…"

* * *

_Panting hoarsely, his stormy blue eyes scanned the area for any detection of his target. He widened his eyes, and went to swing his arm with a dagger in hand behind him, but his arm was caught. "Too slow." Then he was knocked on his back, causing him to fly forward into the dirt. "You're too weak… you won't survive in a battle." Spoke a low tone, voided of any emotion._

_Tyson was panting very hard, and he struggled to push himself up, but his arms gave in, and he fell back to the ground. He had many bruises, and cuts on him. Some open wounds, and dirt all over him. He was tired, and his head was spinning. 'I need to do this… I can do this. I'm not weak! C'mon Takao, get up and show that sensei you are not weak!' He took in a deep breath, and he sat up with what little ounce of energy left. He raised his head to see his instructor's back turned away from him. His clothes were a bit tattered and ripped, and there were some visible bruises and cuts. Tyson was able to touch him, but it didn't do any good to be able to ware him out._

_Blazesighed. "We're done for today. Go and get your self fixed up." The older boy walked away, leaving the small boy on the ground. Tyson sighed, and fell back to the ground. He turned over to his back, and stared at the blood red and black sky. His eyes slowly dropped, letting himself stay on the ground then going to the nurse to let his wounds heal. 'One day… I will see my family again and prove I'm not weak in front of sensei's eyes. I will also make the sky blue again…'_

_"Ah, Ty-chan! What you doing there lying on the ground? You should go to Mariam-chan to get those wounds healed." Tyson forced to get his eyes open and saw his familiar friend, Unicolyon standing above him with a worried look. Tyson smiled weakly before blacking out._

* * *

_"I can't believe that Blaze-san, wearing out this poor boy. And he is only seven years old! How can someone so cruel put a poor tiny boy into the army!" a female growled in anger._

_"Eh, Mariam-chan… Ty-chan is ten…" a male voice said._

_"Nani? But look at him he's so… small…eh… all a long I thought Ty-chan was seven, heh, heh. My bad…" Slowly Tyson opened his eyes to find himself in white the medical tent There standing beside his bed side was Mariam, the head nurse, and a young one, of their army. Sitting on a chair was Tyson's friend, Unicolyon. "But really… this boy need to eat a lot more in order to grow…" She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to have to speak to the Lieutenant and try to assign Ty-chan to a much less sever instructor."_

_"No… I can take him." The blue haired boy said weakly, and sat up._

_"Aiya! Ty-chan, you're awake!" Unicolyon got up from his seat and went up to the small boy. "Are you okay?" The boy nodded._

_Mariam pouted, and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean you can take Blaze-san? Look what he's doing to you, Ty-chan. Everyday you end up here in the hospital, and you even have your own bed here in this tent! Ty-chan I'm just looking out for you, and you're only young. I'll talk to the Lieutenant and just let you be my assistant here."_

_Tyson bowed his head. "No… I want to do this. I can be strong, just you watch." He then turned his head a bit to the edge of his bed. "Plus… I want to save my family. I know they're out there, waiting for me, until this war ends. And I'm going to help end this war anyway I can." He tightly clenched on to the blanket. "I want to show them all I can do this… I can fight. Sure I may be small and young, but I was given a Guardian for a reason…"_

_Unicolyon frowned. "But you are only ten years old, Tyson-kun…children that young aren't meant to face the truth of the war…you'll be scarred for life with all the bloodshed and deaths. That's not right for a child like you, Tyson-kun." He said softly._

_Mariam bent down and leaned on to the small bed. She took the small boy's hands into hers. "Ty-chan… It's not too late to back down, but if you choose to keep fighting, then I'll be there to back you up." She smiled at the boy, but then her face fell into a sorrowful look. "You're like my brother… he's probably a bit older than you are, but you seem the same. Josef died in the eve wars… And now, I'd like to think of you as my otouto-san…" Tyson smiled at her, and nodded._

_Unicolyon smiled, and ruffled the boy's short hair. "Then I'll be there to support you as well. I'll do what ever I can to prevent you from dying on me before this war ends, you got that?" Tyson smiled and nodded. He lay back down, and closed his eyes. 'Maybe… there is a way to change sensei…'_

To Be Continued…

* * *

((Whoo! There's another chapter done. Looks like the good stuff has just began! I'm starting to place in Takao's past during the war times, and how he got his son. I bet you already know who some of those people really are, but I cant' reveal them to you quite yet. Okay I don't make sense now… looks like Brooklin really loves Takao after all, and Kai is falling for Takao as well, but has mix feelings because he has someone else in his heart already? What about Takao, is he falling for Kai, or will he choose someone else? Looks like the countries are plotting something, and will there be another war? And what's the deal of this Mochidzuki Festival? You'll find out sooner or later. . 

Characters from the past:  
Takao (10)- calls himself "Tyson"  
Red(14)- Captain in the Crusader Army, and assigned instructor to Takao. ((Takao calls him sensei))  
Mariam (18)- A nurse in the army, who takes care of Takao. She lost a brother in the war and sees herself as Takao's older sister  
Unicolyon (19)- A soldier in the army, and befriends Takao.  
Aphelion (19)- A soldier in the army, and first friend when Takao enters the Crusaders


	4. Time Passes So Quickly

**A/N:** Of course this if AU, and is like a fantasy/medieval/futuristic setting. There is YAOI implied, so please leave if you don't like. There are many kind of pairings, so if you don't like TyKa, MaRa, TaBy/YuriyBoris, HiHi/HilaryHiro and so forth pairings, then please do leave, I wouldn't like any flames. Yes, since this is like a fantasy, males can get pregnant, so if you don't feel right about that, then I advise you to please leave as well. But really, there will be mentions but not actually a guy has one… as of yet… I am also using the Japanese names of the characters. So help me out if I get them wrong.

**Summery**: Takao is 16, and is eligible to marry on his father's wishes. The problem is no one would take him as their spouse because of his son that they all call 'Demon'. Who is the father? And who would accept Takao for a husband?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade the Anime or any of its characters. I'm only a fan, doing this to muse on my fanatic skills.

**…………………….**

**A Moment in Time**  
**By:** Blind Dark Fate  
**Chapter Four:** "_Time Passes So Quickly_"

**……………………..**

_He was doing strokes with a sword, concentrating on what he's doing, and keeping count of the strokes he has done. His blue-gray eyes glanced over at his sensei, leaning on to the black bark of the leaf-less tree. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were closed. Tyson sighed mentally, and continued on with his training. 'Only 100 more to go…'_

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The fearless Blaze with his shrimp student." Said a voice. Tyson frowned and glared. He turned his head to find an older and more buffed guy. He had a bandana wrapped around his blonde hair, contrasting to his tanned skin. He wore the soldier uniform, except in a different style stating his high rank. His sensei had the same one, but he didn't like wearing it when they were training. Tyson saw that his sensei wasn't fazed by this bigger guy's taunts._

_"What do you want Dunga?" Blaze said in his deep monotone voice._

_Dunga is a commanding officer in the camp, and he also instructs soldiers. There were three others behind him, wearing their trainee uniforms. "Aw, c'mon Blaze, why can't a high rank officer speak to one of his kind."_

_Blaze opened his ruby eyes, and glared at the taller guy. "I am not like you." He hissed in a deadly tone. Tyson bit his lip._

_The taller guy glanced over at the tiny boy standing in the center of the field. Tyson gulped, feeling uncomfortable under Dunga's stare. "Doesn't look like your baby student is doing well. He's still a tiny skinny boy, unlike my tough and strong soldiers." The three trainees all smirked. Tyson glared and pouted his lips at them. 'I would say something insulting, but sensei is around and he'll chew me alive if I open my "stupid big mouth".' Tyson narrowed his eyes._

_Dunga looked at his soldiers, and smirked. "I propose a battle. One of my soldiers against your puny one." Tyson growled at the insults of him being small._

_Blaze grunted. "I don't think so." Tyson blinked his eyes. 'Is it because I am still weak, and I'm not ready to fight? I guess sensei is right…' He bowed his head, a bit sad. Blaze looked over at the small boy. "He's not worth fighting against all your men, because they are weak and not worth our time." Tyson looked up and blinked his eyes._

_"What did you say?" Dunga growled, anger flashing in his eyes._

_Blaze smirked, and turned his head away from the buff man. "You heard me. My student doesn't have time to beat all three of your so called 'strong' soldiers." He opened his eyes and stared at Tyson, who froze in his stare. "I've defeated you many times, Dunga, and who is to say that your students would beat mine?"_

_Dunga grabbed Blaze's collar and lifted him up from the ground. Tyson gasped and took a step to somehow help his sensei. "That's it… if you think you're student can beat all three of mine, then prove it, Mr. Captain." He gritted his teeth._

_Blaze smirked more. "Fine."_

_Tyson paled and froze on the spot. He stared at his sensei thinking that he was crazy. 'I can't fight three people at the same time! This is suicide!' Dunga released Blaze, and the young captain walked up to the small boy. He looked down at the pale boy, and mentally rolled his eyes. He bent down and looked at the boy. "Listen. You can do this. You're small and have the advantage of speed. They would most likely use physical strength, but your mind can endure strong pulses of energy that is stronger than there defense. I've seen your guardian, and you two can pull it through." He patted the boy's shoulder. "You can do it. If I said that you're not able to do it, then I wouldn't have said that you could defeat the three."_

_Tyson blinked his eyes. 'He… he has confidence in… me?' He blushed, and nodded at his sensei. Blaze nodded and patted him again. "Go out there and show them what you got. And here." He gave Tyson two daggers, and he took Tyson's sword. "You're better off with these, then a heavy sword." Tyson nodded, and turned away, hoping his sensei didn't catch his blushing face. 'Ack! What is this feeling?'_

_The three other students were ready, and went in their fighting stance. Tyson suddenly realized how big and strong they were. They were even taller than his sensei. Tyson gulped, and turned his head to glance at his sensei that nodded at him. Tyson took in a deep breath and went in his fighting stance. 'I have strong defense, and more agility than these guys. I have to make sure they don't hit me with their power attacks, and I'll just blast them with some of my energy attacks. Then maybe I can bring out Dragoon.' He nodded to himself._

_Dunga smirked, and raised a hand. "BLADE!"_

_Tyson held his breath and suddenly disappeared with great speed. The three were left confused, but one fell as a blast of blue power hit him on he back. Tyson quickly dodged the blow of the sword from one trainee, who hit the ground. Tyson quickly out stretched his hand and released another blast of power, sending this trainee into the bark of the tree. He turned his head, just in time as the last standing soldier swung his sword at him. The boy jumped up into the air, and stretched out his arm. He released another blast of power, sending it to explode on to the ground. Tyson landed and saw that all three were groaning on the ground._

_Dunga growled, and glanced over at Blaze, grinning mockingly at the older guy. Dunga gritted his teeth and looked at his students. He clenched his fists, and his fighting gloves appeared with spikes on its knuckles. He took off his jacket, and threw it aside. With great speed, and went towards the off-guarded boy. He pulled back his arm, and with great force released his powerful punch at the boy. Tyson was sent high into the sky, and down upon the ground._

_Blaze widened his eyes, and then narrowed it with anger. "Damnit, Dunga. This was suppose to be a battle between our students, not you taking it out on mine!" He yelled in fury. He unsheathed a sword and ran up to strike the buff guy, but there was a force field, and sent him back._

_Dunga laughed, and smirked at the young captain. "These three were weak anyways. Now it's my turn to test out this puny boy's powers, so don't interfere." He cracked his knuckles, and went on the attack on the boy._

_Tyson regained consciousness, and propped himself upon his elbow. The other hand went on his aching head. 'Gawd… he hit's like a brick wall!' "Tyson, look out!" The boy opened his blue-gray eyes just in time to see the giant man above him, ready to knock him out with a powerful blow. Tyson widened his eyes. Dunga hit, and an explosion blasted some dirt into the air. Dunga laughed, and had his arms on his hips. "Too easy!"_

_"No! You're too slow!" Tyson was above him, and he released a ball of power on to the bigger man. Dunga dodged, and jumped up to knock him out with his iron fists. Tyson panicked, and quickly disappeared. Dunga growled, and looked down in time to dodge another blast of blue power. He came crashing down, and Tyson freaked out. He quickly ran away from his line of target, and stumbled on to the ground. He quickly got up, and looked around to find the bigger man through the dust._

_Blaze watched this, clenching his fists. 'Damnit Dunga…' He saw through the dust, and saw the bigger man walking up from behind the smaller boy. Tyson was still not aware of his surroundings, as the dust was getting caught in his lungs. "Tyson!" The boy looked up from behind him, but didn't react quick enough to dodge the blow, sending him out of the dust cloud and against the tree trunk of the woods. Blaze gritted his teeth. "Tyson, you need to get up, you can do this!"_

_The boy shakily pushed him self up, and staggered to stand on his small legs with the support from the tree. The boy was panting hard, and his focus was fazing. He looked up to see Dunga smirking, walking slowly up to the boy. He stood up in front of the boy, and pulled on his hair, to look at the face. "Listen kid, you're still weak, just like you stupid instructor. You're still small and tiny, and you can't live up to the same level as us big men are. You won't survive kid, so give it up." He threw Tyson to the ground, leaving Dunga to smirk at Blaze. He growled at the bigger guy._

_"You're wrong." The two looked down to see Tyson struggle to stand up. He stood on his two legs, and his head was bowed down. "Sensei-san isn't stupid. It's you who is the stupid one." Dunga gawked. "In my two years here in the Crusader army, I haven't seen anyone who was strong willed and powerful as sensei-san. He doesn't give up on me, so I won't give up on him. Sure his training is a pain in the ass, but it taught me to hold on, and keep strong." Tyson looked up at the bigger guy. His eyes were glowing with determination. "I may be small and too young, but I know I can beat you!" He pointed at the bigger guy. "Besides you just caught me off guard." Tyson looked around himself, and then snorted. "Aw, just a scratch, you can do better than that, Mr. Gorilla Man!" He taunted with a large grin._

_Dunga growled, and went to smash the boy with his fists, but Tyson disappeared. "Like I said, too slow!" Dunga turned around and widened his eyes. Tyson smirked. "STORM ATTACK!" Gusts of winds blew hard around the area, and formed a spinning tornado crashing through towards the big man._

_Blaze jumped out of the way, and glared at his student. "BAKA! Control your powers!"_

_Tyson laughed in embarrassment, and scratched his head. "Sorry, sensei-san." Tyson blinked his eyes, and narrowed them. He dodged every punch the bigger man threw at him._

_'He controls the element of wind, that is why he is quick and swift like the wind.' Blaze watched intently the battle. 'The winds surrounding him is an added bonus to his defense. No one can see it, but I feel it swirling around him, whenever we spar. Tyson is getting strong, I know it, but…' Tyson jumped into the air and release multiple blasts of blue energy balls at Dunga. It exploded on impact, picking up dirt into the air. '…I don't want him to fight in the field… he's not… ready…'_

_The dust cleared, and Tyson landed on to the ground. 'He did it… Tyson really did it…' Blaze saw the big man lying on the ground, covered in some of the dirt. Tyson smiled proudly to himself, and looked over at his sensei. He gave him the big smile, laughing a bit in joy. Blaze blinked his eyes, a bit taken back from the glistening emotion shining in the boy's blue-gray eyes. He closed his eyes, his head turned aside. 'What was that? …Why was he looking at my like that…? It feels… strange…'_

_Tyson ran up to his instructor, and took his hand. He bounced joyously, and giggled. The small boy opened eyes, glazed in delight. He smiled brightly, looking up at his sensei. "Thank you, sensei-san…" he said softly. "…For believing in me." Blaze blinked, then looked away from the boy, blushing to himself. 'What is he doing to me?'_

_To hide this emotion, he did the only thing that he could do. "WHA!" Tyson held his head, glaring at his sensei. "You hit me! What did I do?"_

_"Baka." Blaze turned around. "You were still careless…" He replied in a deep tone._

**……………………..**

"Akai-san…"

Blinking his ruby eyes, Kai looked down from his spot in the high trees. There below him he sees the tiny replica of himself, staring up at him with his big blue and red eyes. He raised a brow, wondering what the boy was doing alone, outside the castle, again. Kai sighed, and dropped down to the ground, before the small boy. " Wha you do up der in twee, Akai-san?" the small duel haired boy asked in his soft and timid tone.

Kai picked up the boy, and was amused. After months of staying here in the kingdom, Kai was used to Tyka calling him 'Akai-san' (Mr. Red). He did ask the small boy why he'd call him that, and the boy replied that he had 'pwettie wed eyez.' Whenever Kai wasn't 'scheduled' to be around Takao, he would hang outside the castle walls, into the fields, with its few trees bordering the edge of the hill. And every time he was out there, Tyka was there, playing with the guardians, and oblivious to his surroundings but the joy he enclosed himself with. The two would sometimes talk, and Kai would mostly end up watching the boy. Sometimes he was included in their little games. The boy was starting to grow on him, and he would open up, no longer shy or frightened around him. The boy was quite a talker, once you get to know him. He would talk aimlessly of nothing specific at all, but Kai did enjoy this little boy. He came around to understand the boy's struggling words.

"You're out here alone, again?" Kai asked in a soft tone he wouldn't be using when around other people, save for some special cases.

The boy smiled cheekily. "Me pway hide n seek wit cousin, Kee-you-jyoo" He wrinkled his nose at saying Kyoujyu's name. The boy was pretty young, and very smart. He tries very hard to succeed in things, like someone Kai once knew. "Help hide, pewees!"

Kai chuckled, and nodded. He held the boy close to him, and jumped up into the blossoming tree. They were covered within the many white petals of the blossoms in the tree. Kai leaned back on to the trunk, and placed the boy in between his legs, so the boy won't fall. "Akai-san, me ask yoo kwstion?"

The older man, leaned his head on to the trunk, and he closed his eyes. He felt the gentle winds blow through the trees and on to him. His hair swayed lightly, with the wind playing with his locks. He smiles at the boy. "What is it?"

Tyka leaned back on to the bigger person, looking through the blossoms to the vast ocean. "Yoo weally lyke Tou-san?"

Kai's expression softened. "Yes… I do…" He said in an audible whisper.

"Tou-san weally lyke yoo too! Me lyke yoo too!" Tyka smiled widely, and looked up at Kai. "Jooya-san too cwazy, and Yookiko-san too happy. Bwooklin-san too scaweey. Yoo no scaweey anymo, yoo weally nice!"

Kai smiled. "Thank you, Tyka." Kai blinked his eyes open and looked down to see the boy hugging his little arms around his mid-drift in as much as his arms can go.

"Tou-san ask if me lyke yoo as anada Tou-san. On-yee if yoo weally, weally lyke Tou-san vewy much! N' yoo stay nice aw-ways."

Kai was a bit taken back with the small boy's words. His eyes softened and he returned the hug. "Yes, I really, really like you're Tou-san, and very much like to be your other Tou-san, if you would let me. I promise to stay nice, and very well protect you and your Tou-san. I'll help take care of you, and watch over you. I very much want to be with your Tou-san." Kai looked down at the boy. '_He's very young, yet he understands so much. He doesn't look anything like a demon, but it does strike me curious as to know who the father is…_'

**……………………..**

Decorations, and stands were getting ready to set up. The whole city was up and busy, preparing to the famous Mochidzuki festival. Banners, and signs were being hung up. Flowers and garlands were hanging as well. People were up and about, excited of the feast. They were also excited for their young prince, for he was going to get married at that day as well.

The young prince was walking down the main street, where it was very crowded, preparing for the festival. Max, Rei, Boris and Yuriy came as well. Max awed with excitement. "Wow! Aren't you excited, Takao-kun? Only five more days, and it's here!"

Takao blushed in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head. "Well… yeah…" He said a bit nervously.

Boris smirked. "Don't tell me Takao-kimi is nervous." The boy pouted and playfully glared at the laughing silver haired guard.

"So, have you decided who you will get married to?" Rei questioned, looking around the big city.

Takao blushed deeply. "Maybe… but I have to talk with Tyka, first."

"It's nice that you need the consent of your son first, rather than going with it." Yuriy said. Takao laughed to himself, and scratched the back of his head again.

"Well… I'm a little worried actually…" Takao said truthfully.

"Why? Afraid you would choose the wrong one?" Max asked, looking at his best friend.

Takao shook his head. "No… but the Mochidzuki Festival at the night… I heard that there might be something bad that will happen…"

Yuriy and Rei looked at one another. Boris shrugged. "Don't worry Takao-kimi, I'll make sure you are very well safe, with a tight security around." He patted the short boy's back in reassurance. Takao laughed nervously, thanking his silver haired friend. Max glanced over the two Hiwatari brothers, and frowned in concern, not liking their uneasy expressions.

**……………………..**

_Wiping off his sweat, Tyson fell to the ground, catching his breath. He looked up at the red-black sky, and frowned. 'Two years pass, and it's still the same… when will I ever see the stars of the blue sky again?' He closed his eyes. 'Don't give up now Takao, I know somehow I will make the sky clear again!'_

_"What are you doing, kid?" Tyson blinked open his eyes, and looked up to see his sensei, looking down at him with his glaring ruby eyes. The boy sweat dropped, and laughed nervously. "The quicker we have this job done, then the soon you can rest. I didn't tell you, you can take a break, kid." Blaze said in his monotonous voice._

_Tyson sighed, and got up to his feet. The two, along with some other soldiers, were assigned to try and rebuild a fallen village, so that the army can use it for a camp out area. They did a search and rescue, and found many unused supplies. They also got rid of some of the lurking monsters and demons around the area. Tyson and Blaze were busy recovering some of the items in a fallen store for their camp. The whole army haven't arrived yet, busy battling in a near by city. Tyson sometimes wonders why his sensei would never fight in the battlefront, since he was a captain._

_Tyson stood up and looked at the area. "I don't see anymore other supplies we can get here, sensei-san." Then he saw a hole, small enough to fit him in it. He tilted his head in curiosity. He blinked his eyes, seeing something shining. Tyson looked up, but saw only the dark sky. He looked back down at the whole and rubbed his eyes. "What was that?" He whispered to himself._

_"What are you doing?" Blaze sighed, watching the small boy._

_The blue haired boy looked at his instructor, and gave him a big grin. "I think I saw something in there. I'm going to check it out!" Then the boy bent down, and crawled through the hole._

_"Baka… you better not die in there!" Blaze growled. "I don't want to get you out there, if you were stuck, idiot."_

_Tyson smiled to himself, knowing that was just his sensei's way of showing he cared. Tyson blushed, but tried to ignore it. He crawled deeper, and pushed aside some of the wood blocks in his way. When the tunnel ended, he found a glowing bow. Tyson was entranced, and he reached up to touch it. There was a sudden comfortable warmth as he touched the box. He closed his eyes, recognizing it as when he was last held by his Onee-san or his Otou-san. There was a draft of wind, and it picked up around him. He blinked in confusions, and the ruins of the store burst into an open space. Tyson had his eyes wide, and he glanced at Blaze with an almost mirroring expression. He frowned and glared his 'what-did-you-do' look._

_The small boy stood up and picked up the box into his hand. "Look what I found. It's a very strange object, don't you think?" He gave it to his sensei, and the older boy inspected it. He raised a brow, and slowly opened the box. Suddenly time stopped, and Blaze blinked his ruby eyes to see the short boy frozen in time. He furrowed his brows, and opened the box wider. There was a glowing gem, pulsing with the same aura as Tyson had. He raised a brow. Suddenly the gem flashed, and flew around them. Then it hit itself against Tyson's chest, and the pulsing glow died down. Time came back, and Tyson looked over to see the box. "Hm… nothing… that's odd." Tyson turned around, looking a bit disappointed. "Oh well… maybe we should head to the others?"_

_Blaze nodded, and the two jumped off the ruins, to the stable ground. He looked down at the box, then back up to Tyson. 'There was something in this box… and it went in him. What was it?' He frowned, and followed the small boy to the others._

**……………………..**

"So, how do you like this dress?"

Takao looked up at his sister-in-law, dressed up in a long fancy ball gown. It was a deep lavender color, with golden designs on the edges of the gown. It was long and flowing, and it showed her bare shoulders. She twirled around, with the tailors of the gown moving about, trying to fix a certain area of the dress. "Nice for your big wedding day?" She asked, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

The blue haired prince blushed, and looked down at his hands. "It's really beautiful." He said softly.

Hiromi raised a brow. She glanced at the dress again, and made a face. "Maybe a blue dress will be nice, huh? I mean the theme is blue, right?" She glanced at the reflection of Takao from the mirror. She frowned, and turned around with her hand on her hips. "What is wrong, otouto-chan?"

Takao looked up at the brunette and shook his head. Hiromi wasn't convinced with the reply. She looked at the servants, and waved them away from the room. They all bowed and curtly left the room, closing the doors tightly behind them. The brunette sighed, and walked over to her brother-in-law. She sat down on the big blue plush cushioned chair beside the midnight blue haired prince. She took his hands into hers and looked at him with a soft expression. "Now, tell me what's wrong, Kao-chan." The prince blushed at the old childhood name he used to be called when he was younger.

He looked up at her, and smiled. "I… I'm scared, nee-san." She suddenly held a worried expression. Takao looked down at the marble floor. "I… I know whom I want to get married to, but then… I feel bad for the others. They told me, that no matter what my choice is, they'd want to still be my friends."

Hiromi smiled. "Well, that' good. When you guys take over the thrones or have your own kingdoms, you'll have strong ties, and that's good with the kingdom's growth. Hiro-kun had many friends, and they've become great allies, and so no wars ever occurred." She patted the prince's hand.

"Yes but…" He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I'm afraid that… I might still be in love… with Tyka's real father." He whispered. Hiromi blinked her eyes wide. "I'm afraid I might not be true to my new future husband or wife. I truly want this marriage to work, and that hopefully we can live happily and with lots of love in our future family. But… lately, I've been having dreams of my past… the past that I thought I have forgotten. And I see him, Tyka's father." He squeezed her hand. "I… I don't know what to do."

"Oh Kao-chan. It's okay to have doubt. But that's what having a family is all about. You need to speak it with your fiancée or fiancé. See if they can somehow help you out with it." Hiromi said, offering a helpful smile.

Takao glanced at his sister-in-law. "The thing is… two of them confessed that they have strong feelings for me. I don't know how to reply to that. If I tell the one that I might want to marry that I love them back, will I be lying or telling the truth?" He asked, with a bit of insecure in his tone.

Hiromi took Takao's hand, and brought it close to her lips. Her eyes were closed, and Takao looked at her confusingly. "Tell me, otouto-chan. What is truly in your heart? Do you also have feelings for that person you want as your future spouse? If you do, then hold on to that, and maybe through time, it will grow, and you'll forget that old feelings you use to have from your past. We all want you to be happy, Takao, and Tyka most of all. We all know that Tyka seems comfortable with anyone of them, he has opened up" She opened her eyes and looked into his stormy-blue eyes. "Tyka-chan will always be there for you, I will always be there for you, we all will be there for you, and you know that." Takao nodded slowly. "Just listen to your heart Takao… remember it will always be true to you. Honestly, I thought I wouldn't fall for Hitoshi, by as time grew, I learned to love him, and that's how we got Kyoujyu-chan." She giggled. "But then again, I loved him even before the war…"

"I recall when we were very young, before the war, you couldn't stand him, and you and some other princesses would play tricks on him, as he did on you." Takao chuckled at the memories. He was too young to get involve in their little 'games', so he would watch them from afar. But he did enjoy their amusement as entertainment when he was very young.

Hiromi smiled brightly, and patted the boy's hand. "Just listen to what I say Takao, okay? You have nothing to worry about. You have four more days Takao." She stood up, and looked at the dress. "Now tell me, do you like this dress, or should I get a blue one?" She asked, staring at her brother-in-law.

Takao stared at her, as she twirled around slowly from the long gown, with a long tail from behind. "Um… they are both beautiful, but if you say the theme is blue, then maybe blue. And if you want to be one of the centers of attention, then get a light blue gown? I think that will be nice?"

Hiromi gasped. "Oh! You are so right! Thanks Takao, you are the best." She laughed to herself and called in the tailors and maids back in. Takao shook his head, as he watched the people work on her again with the Queen's gown. '_I can't believe in four days, I would get married._' He blushed lightly. '_Time is going by so quickly…_'

**……………………..**

_Panting for air, the two young soldiers stopped in their tracks, resting to gather their energy. Tyson dropped to the floor, lying there catching his breath, and Blaze was leaning against mountain walls. The Crusaders were on the move again, but only the few chosen soldiers to be sent as first wave. They were led by one of the Generals, Garland. Blaze dragged Tyson behind the army, just as to watch the soldiers from behind. There was news that the great kingdom of Mysernia was on attack by those dark creature armies that have finally penetrated through their defense and towards the heart of the kingdom. The Crusaders, and the other armies were to head to Mysernia and try to keep this kingdom standing._

_Unfortunately, as they cross the mountain paths, there were Demons in the region that were stationed there, and attack the soldiers. They all split into different directions, as so from the general's orders. Blaze took Tyson with him, making sure his student was safe. "That… that was so many. If this is a small number of Demons, I wonder how many is a full army of them?" Takao said still having some hard time breathing._

_'And the odd this is, they were mostly after us…' Blaze noted to himself, as he watches the young boy lying on the ground. He narrowed his eyes. 'There is something about him that attracts all the demons towards him. Could it be those objects we just so happen to find in our expeditions in ruined cities? What are they, and why do they go into Tyson?' He mentally gasped in shock. 'What if they are after him because of that? … That means Tyson is in danger…'_

_"Sensei-san, do you think it's safe now to meet the General at the Summit?" Takao sat up, and looked at the duel haired teen._

_Blaze sighed, and looked up at the black sky. "Maybe, but we can't be so sure if there are more of those Demons out there."_

_Takao looked up at his captain, a bit afraid. "So what are we going to do now, huh sensei-san?" he asked in his voice small. He stood up, looking up at his instructor for some hope._

_"We'll just keep moving to Mysernia, so that way, we won't divert the Demon's attention towards the Summit where they are regrouping. I have this theory, and I want to know if I'm wrong about this one."Blaze didn't want to look at his student's disheartened gaze. 'I hope I'm wrong with this one.'_

**……………………..**

_There were demons everywhere, like they've entered a Demon territory. They always popped up for an attack, and just asBlaze have predicted, they were aiming for Takao. With the powers of their Guardians and Blaze, they were able to take down every Demon in their way. Takao resorted to using his healing powers, instead of his wind element, so that he can help revitalizeBlaze and the Guardian's energy. The mountain ranges they were going through were a long road until they can reach Mysernia, their designated area. As night was coming, they staggered into a cave they have found, empty from any inhibitor. The Guardians used their powers to place a barrier around the area, so no demon can detect them, and that they will be safe as they sleep._

_Takao gathered some wood he found laying in the cave, and gathered it together. He dropped them in a pile, close to his sensei, and knelt down to rearrange it. He looked at his sensei, which was dead tiered and worn out. He had many injuries, and Takao noted to fix him up after making a fire. He glanced over at the entrance of the cave. "Dranzer, can you please start the fire?" He asked out._

_"No… let me do it."Blaze got up on his elbows, and pointed a shaky finger a the wood, then a spark appeared and the fire started. Then he fell back to the ground, wincing in pain._

_Takao got up from his spot, and ran over to his sensei. He looked down at the painful expression his sensei had. 'I've never seen sensei-san like this before, full of pain and injured so badly.' He always thought his instructor was invincible, because no one in the camp could ever defeat the 'immature Captain'. He always sawBlaze as an icy fire that burns only to freeze his surroundings. But then over time, he began to see his instructor open up, bit by bit, but only to his student. He was showing some concern, confidence, comfortableness around him. Not ever has he seenBlaze so relax and a bit open to anyone in the camp, always biting their heads and barking strict orders. Before it was like that for him, in those beginning months of training, but now he has become less rough. The blue haired boy blushed._

_Blazeopened his eyes, and looked into Takao's stormy blue eyes. He chuckled light, which surprised Takao. "You probably think now that I'm weak, ne?"_

_Takao widened his eyes, and vigorously shook his head. "Of course not, sensei-san. You are very strong, and you were only just trying to fight to protect me, even though you didn't have to, Sensei-san." He helped the young Captain to sit up, and let him lean against the cave walls. Takao rummaged through the bag of supplies he had carried around. He took out some bandages and a vile of some healing potions Mariam made for him. "Drink this, Sensei-san."_

_Blazetook it, and drank the whole content of the healing potion. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He hissed a little, as Takao started to put some ointment on his wounds. Takao didn't flinch asBlaze hissed. Usually people would walk away scared, but not Takao. He was used to it, when sometimesBlaze would get annoyed at him. "Why…" Takao raised a brow, as he was wrapping Blaze's arm in the bandages. "Why do you still call me that?"_

_"Call you what, Sensei-san?"_

_"That…" Takao looked at him confusingly. "I'm not your teacher anymore. I taught you all I have to know, and it all depends on how strong you get on your own. I'm just there as a guide and help."Blaze said in his deep tone._

_Takao shrugged, and went on to the wound on Blaze's shoulder. He hissed again at the stinging medicine. "It's because you'll always be a teacher to me, Sensei-san. I could call you Captain… but I don't care for titles. Calling youBlaze doesn't stick to me, because I know that's just a name you just picked up. Maybe it's because you don't like your past, or you're hiding from it. But it doesn't matter to me of your past, because I like you when you're mysterious." Takao blinked, and brightly blushed red. He looked away, trying to hide his face from his instructor. He continued tending to Blaze's wounds, but now in a faster pace._

_Blazelooked at him, but now with deep eyes. He reached up, and placed a hand on the young boy's chin. He lifted the boy's head, and looked into his glossy stormy blue eyes. "You… have feelings for me?"_

_Takao blushed even more. "I think of you as a friend!" He said quickly. "I mean, wouldn't you think so too? I mean I don't see you with anyone else, so maybe we could be friends, you know. And-" He was cut off as a pair of warm lips was pressed against him. Electricity surged through his body, sending warm chills up his spine. His heart skipped a beat, and his head was spinning in the over surge of emotions entering through him. Slowly the boy closed his eyes, and let the elder boy continue to kiss him._

_After what seemed like hours, but only a few seconds,Blaze pulled back and stared at the young boy. Takao was panting, catching his breath, with his eyes still closed. He slowly opened his eyes, and was staring into ruby pools.Blaze looked rejected, and turned his head away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"_

_Takao shook his head more, and threw his arms around the older boy's neck. Blaze hissed again in pain, and Takao blushed at this stupidity, but he pulled on to him tightly. "I admit… I do have feelings for you, Sensei-san… ever since I first met you. But I'm still too young to understand it, but I know it's there. I do strongly believe I'm… I've fallen in love with you." He whispered into the older teen's ear. "I always thought it was wrong for me to have these feelings because I was your student, and you were my teacher. So I kept it to myself." He closed his eyes. "Please tell me if I'm dreaming. Because if you really don't like me much, because I'm annoying and pathetic, then I'll just tell myself it's a silly crush and I'll get over it, or at least do my best to…"_

_Blazepushed him off and looked at him. He then leaned in for another sweet and deep kiss. When they pulled apart,Blaze shook his head. "You talk too much, you know that?" Takao blinked his eyes.Blaze sighed, and bonked the boy on his head. "You are thickheaded and dense." The boy scowled a bit. "You would have known that for a long time I've have feelings for you as well, Tyson. You being too young and innocent, I didn't want to say anything, so I kept it to myself. I was afraid you wouldn't return my love now, and I didn't want to be rejected. Not like last time…" Takao frowned sadly. "But then I met you, and I knew that I've fallen for you." He chuckled. "All this time I thought I could read right through you, but I didn't see that you loved me back." He brushed a few strands from his eyes, and kissed the boy's forehead._

_"Sensei-san…"_

_"I'll tell you this, Tyson-kun. My name, you were right. I was hiding, but from the people who might know of me.Blaze is just the nickname my older brother would sometimes call me, and it iswhat element I hold. So call me Kai, instead of sensei, okay?" he placed two hands on the boy's face and drew it closer for another long and blissful kiss. 'Kai…' Takao said in his head, and smiled._

To Be Continued…

**……………………..**

((Oh! Oh! Oh! Another chapter is done, hooray! Looks likeBlaze has revealed himself! But would Takao remember in the present time? Who is it that Takao picked to be married to, now that there is only Four More Days left? Isn't it obvious? But is it true? Maybe, maybe not...  
-  
Akai- its supposedly means red, for Tyka calls Kai that, because of his eyes and his Dranzer.  
-  
Ages in the past:  
Takao (Tyson)- Age 12  
Kai (Blaze)- Age 16  
The war ends two years ago from the present, just to remind you.))


	5. Needs of Understanding

**A/N:** Of course this is AU, and is like a fantasy/medieval/futuristic setting. There is YAOI implied, so please leave if you don't like. There are many kind of pairings, so if you don't like TyKa, MaRa, TaBy/YuriyBoris, HiHi/HilaryHiro and so forth pairings, then please do leave, I wouldn't like any flames. Yes, since this is like a fantasy, males can get pregnant, so if you don't feel right about that, then I advise you to please leave as well. But really, there will be mentions but not actually a guy has one… as of yet… I am also using the Japanese names of the characters. So help me out if I get them wrong.

**Summery**: Takao is 16, and is eligible to marry on his father's wishes. The problem is no one would take him as their spouse because of his son that they all call 'Demon'. Who is the father? And who would accept Takao for a husband?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade the Anime or any of its characters. I'm only a fan, doing this to muse on my fanatic skills.

* * *

**A Moment in Time**

**By:** Blind Dark Fate

**Chapter Five**: "_Needs of Understanding_"

* * *

Giggling could be heard, ringing through the castle, as a little boy ran through the halls, with an older one behind. Rei popped out his head from the door, with drowsy eyes. He saw the two little princes of Ecliptia ran passing by. Rei smiled, then he heard another set of footsteps coming this way. He got out of his room, and closed the door behind him, and was greeted by the familiar bright smile of Max. "Ohayou-gozaimasu, Rei-kun!"

"Ohayou." Rei smiled back. "What's up with Tyka and Kyoujyu?" He asked.

Max smiled widely. "Oh, they are going to the city with Takao-kun to sign up for the Blading Tournament that happens every year before the Mochidzuki Festival. Takao-kun was last year's Champion, and the two little princes want him to compete again." He said. "You should join too, Rei-kun. I heard that the Hiwataris are fearsome fighters. Boris-kun and I might sign up as well." He tilted his head.

Rei yawned a bit, and placed his hand on his hips. "Maybe… but I don't know about fearsome. I believe that's Onii-san and Aniki." He shook his head. "I bet they would join too, and take up the 'challenge of defeating the Champion'." He chuckled. Max laughed as well.

The blonde gave out his arm, and smiled. "Do you want to join us to the city, Rei-kun? We'll be flying later on, with Boris-kun. He's there already in the city to set up the parameters for guards. You should invite Kai-san and Yuriy-san, ne?" Rei took the arm, nodded.

"Let me go check and see where they are." Rei said.

Max winked. "Then I'll make sure not to leave you behind." Then Max went skipping along to catch up with the two little boys. The raven-haired prince suppressed a blush as he watched the blonde. Rei smiled to himself, before the blonde turned a corner and was out of sight. '_After this whole ordeal is over… I'll make sure and ask Max before I leave to return to Ceres…_' He nodded to himself. He let out a breath and went on to go search for his brothers, since they were an early morning people.

* * *

_Something was nagging on him to wake up. Takao didn't feel like it, having slept in a bed after months without it. He felt so comfortable and content; he didn't want to wake from his bliss of slumber. Then there was still that thing that bothered him to wake up. So slowly he opened his glossy stormy eyes and was slowly registering his surroundings in his head. 'Huh? How did I get here?' He wondered, seeing as he was in a furnished room, most likely in the palace, since they were now in Mysernia and are guarding to protect it from the Demons. 'Wasn't I with the other soldiers…?'_

_Suddenly he felt a pair of strong yet firm arms gently squeezed him. Takao blinked his eyes wide, and looked up to find himself lying in the arms of his Sensei, Blaze… no… Kai. His face quickly colored, and he shot up from his spot. His face was burning and he can feel it. Kai was roused in his sleep, and he slowly opened his ruby eyes to see Takao staring at him with stormy eyes and his face as red as a tomato. The duel haired Captain sat up and looked at Takao with amusement on his face. "Is something wrong?" He asked a bit groggily._

_Takao opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He started pointing in different directions mumbling nonsense. Kai slowly smiled at the young boy's reaction. He thought that Takao looked kind of cute blushing like that. "You don't remember?" The boy shut his mouth, staring at Kai with his stormy eyes. "I got bored at night and couldn't sleep. I guess it was your shift to watch your perimeter, and I found you. We ended up in the garden, and you fell asleep." Kai raised a brow. "I should be punishing you for not doing your job, but I'll let it pass. You're very exhausted since we reached the Kingdom of Mysernia, and they immediately placed you as a guardsman once you arrived." He said in his deep tone._

"_But… here? With you… Not that I don't like it… I mean-" Takao's face became really red, and Kai could only chuckle at his expression. It was so much fun to tease the younger boy. He liked it when he was mad, and also embarrassed. But most of all, he loved it when the boy smiled. Kai got out from the bed, and went near the shorter one. He brushed a few strands from the boy's stormy eyes, and lifted his chin._

"_Would you rather sleep were all the other soldiers are stationed, or here with me?" He said in a deep tone that brought shivers down Takao's back. The blunette slowly shook his head, and felt his eyes droop as the duel haired teen bent down into a passionate kiss. Takao was in heaven, or a dream, and he really didn't want to wake up. But he was still new to this, and inexperienced in his mind. Takao hasn't really returned the action, still shy on what to really do. It was all new to him._

_Kai pulled back, and brushed his thumb on Takao's pink cheeks. He smirked. "Come on, we need to scout the area in the outskirts of the palace. But after breakfast."_

_Takao blinked his eyes. "Should I wait for you at the soldier's quarters, or any specific place?"_

_The duel haired teen closed his eyes. "No silly, we are going out in town and get us some breakfast." He replied casually._

"_Eh?" Takao once again blushed. "Are you… are you asking me out on a date?" He asked shyly._

"_Not a date, simply breakfast." Takao smiled softly.

* * *

_

They were walking through the busy streets of Ecliptia. Everyone was getting ready for the big day. The people who saw their prince walk by would bow curtly, and Takao would smile in return. Rei and Max walked up front, with Kyoujyu holding the blonde's hand. They were talking idly. Takao was walking beside Kai, with Tyka in his arms. The little boy would glance at Kai, and smile at him. Kai secretly returns that smile. From behind, Yuriy would see this, and he smirks. Kai at times would glare behind at his older brother.

"So, you're the Champion at this Mochidzuki Tournament, huh?" Yuriy asked from behind.

Takao looked over his shoulder, and Yuriy walked up beside the young prince. The prince smiled and nodded. "Yes… and Boris-kun took second place. He's a real tough opponent, but seeing as you three will enter as well, I hope for a great challenge." He grinned widely.

Yuriy chuckled. "At Ceres, we use to hold Tournaments as well, but we haven't brought it back up after the war. But it's been a long time since I've last Bladed."

Takao tilted his head in awe. "Well, I've heard a lot of rumors of the people from Ceres, and that they were like invincible fighters. I'm excited to see how well you three will be in battle."

Max glanced over his shoulder. "Hee. Hee. How about a battle for your heart, ne?" Takao blinked, and blushed lightly. Rei laughed. "I think Brooklin-san, Julia-san, and Yukiko-san are joining as well." He pointed a finger to the air. "I made sure of it." Then he glanced at Kai, whose eyes were closed as if he didn't care. "It's a little wager on who will win among the last four of your suitors." Takao blinked even more, and turned redder. Rei and Max laughed at this.

"We're here!" Kyoujyu announced as they were standing before the large silver stadium, with very tall pillars and a beautiful architecture design. The Hiwatari brothers stared in awe, even Kai. Kyoujyu let go of Max's hand, and went to go tug on Takao's. "Let's go, Takao-ojisan!" he said with excitement. Tyka was also urging his father, and Kyoujyu started to drag his uncle into the stadium.

Max laughed at this. "Kyoujyu always admires Takao-kun, that's why he likes to see him when he Blades." Then the four men walked into the stadium after the young prince.

They were all surprised at the long line of fighters who would want to compete this year. Takao stared at the crowd. "Er… Maybe we should come back later…" He told Kyoujyu. The boy slightly pouted.

"Ah, Takao-kimi, Max-sama." A man in a uniform came up to them, and he bowed. He glanced at the three other princes. "You can go in front. We've already reserved spots for you, and the three other princes from Ceres. We just need some information for your battles, sirs." He said. The people in line all looked behind, and quickly bowed to the Prince of Ecliptia. Takao sweat dropped, feeling embarrassed at the mass of people. He walked by, forcing out a kind smile to them all. Tyka buried his face into Takao's neck, and Kai frowned.

After they signed up for the tournament, and finding out that their King was the one who already reserved them spots into the tournament instead of going through the elimination round starting in the afternoon, they all went to a little restaurant that Takao and Max love to eat at. The people were kind there, and especially love Tyka and Kyoujyu around. They all sat in a privet room. "Try the soup, it's really great!" Max said excitingly. He looked at Kyoujyu and Tyka saying out different meals as they stare at the menu. He chuckled.

"Don't you have a great chef as well at the castle?" Yuriy questioned as he looked through the menu.

Takao smiled. "Yes we do, but they have a different kind of taste here in this restaurant. Whenever we travel around and represent Onii-san in some foreign negotiation, we like to find and try different meals. I mean every region has their own tastes." He nodded at his answer. Then servers came in to pour some tea, and gave the two little boys their usual juice.

"Ah, then have you been to Ceres yet?" Rei asked.

Max shook his head. "But if we do, you guys have to promise to treat us to the best of cuisines there in Ceres!" Takao nodded, and Rei laughed. They all ordered and ate their meals. There was little talk of many topics, but they didn't want to ask Takao whom he is going to marry, since Kai was present. Tyka and Kyoujyu talked among them selves, but not so silently like they use to be around strangers. After they finished their meals, they went off to the Dragon Stables and flew around the kingdom and over the mountains. Tyka rode with Kai, because he wanted to, and this made Takao smile, watching the two.

"Let's have a race!" announced Max. They all looked up at him.

"That's kind of unfair, don't you think since you two are more experienced in this." Rei said, looking at the blonde and the young prince.

Yuriy grunted. "C'mon Otouto-san, don't be a coward." He said with his arms crossed.

Kyoujyu looked up at his uncle. "Are you going to race, Takao-ojisan?" He asked. The boy was riding with Takao. The blue haired boy grinned sheepishly, and rubbed his nose.

"Why not?"

Max looked over at Kai and Rei. "So what do you say? We land over at the beach, and take off from there. Curve around the castle hill, and to the South gate entrance, around the outskirts of the lower district and back here to the beach." He smiled widely with his hands on his hips.

Kai looked down at the small boy, and Tyka nodded excitingly. Rei sighed and agreed to it. Yuriy looked at them. "But there has to be a price of some sort in this." He said.

Max placed a finger on his chin. "Um… last one there has to dress up as a maid and be the personal servant to the winner for the whole day. There, that's not bad." He looked at everyone else, and they all agreed uncertainly. Max smiled widely and clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's go to the beach and start!" He chirped.

They all landed on the sands of the beach. There were a few people, but in a safe distance away. They all held on tightly to their reigns, and looked at each other with competitive eyes. They waited for the signal of a fellow citizen who was the judge of the race. There were three other watchers.

Max glanced at Takao, and smirked. "You're not going to win this one this time, Kinomiya."

"Yeah right, you'll be seeing the end of my dragon the whole time, Mizuhara." Takao said back. He looked at Kyoujyu and the two shared a grin.

"This will be very interesting." Yuriy commented, amused at the two young teens.

"There is no way am I going to cross dress!" Rei freighted.

Yuriy laughed. "Then just quit the race, Otouto-san."

"No way!" The raven-haired prince glared at his older brother.

Tyka looked up at Kai. "We can win!" He chirped. Kai nodded, and looked over at the other racers.

"READY!" The dragons were getting restless in the waiting. The man waved down his hand, and ran out of the area. "GO!"

The wings started to flap, and clouds of dust rose. The Dragons took off into the sky, and raced in the air with great speed. It looked as if Yuriy had the lead, but Max rushed by becoming first. Takao pouted greatly seeing as he was sort of last, but Kyoujyu's shouts of support led them to pass Kai and Rei who were neck and neck. They all rounded the hill, and headed to the Southern Gate area. They tried their best to dodge any other flyers. As what the Hiwataris predicted, the two younger teens were showing off, doing little tricks in the air as they smoothly maneuvered their dragons.

Takao and Max were now flying side by side in first place. The two best friends were throwing playful insults at one another, while flying around dodging buildings and other flyers. The prince of Ecliptia turned his head to see the Hiwataris no so far behind. "Oh they're good for rookies." He said to himself.

"You don't remember then?" Max shouted out through the wind.

The blue haired prince glanced at the blonde. "Remember what?"

Max smiled and closed his cerulean eyes. "Well… Hiromi-sama said that when we were really young, before the war, the Hiwataris would come every summer to Ecliptia, before the war. When their father died they stopped visiting, and that was probably around two year before the wars. I think she said that they use to go riding before…"

Takao looked behind and saw Rei lagging a bit behind, but his face was full of determination. Something clicked into his mind and Takao smirked. He saw the finish line, and closed his eyes. Max blinked his eyes seeing as he was zooming a head. '_What's wrong with Takao-kun_?' Kyoujyu looked up at his uncle. "What are you doing, Takao-ojisan."

"Doing a favor." He smiled widely in a mischievous way. The young boy looked up at the prince confusingly.

Takao's dragon trailed close behind Max, confusing the blonde even more. He felt a bit more uncomfortable when we saw Takao's big grin. When they landed, Max immediately jumped off his dragon and glared at the young prince of Ecliptia. Takao jumped down, and open his arms for Kyoujyu to jump into. Just then, Kai and Yuriy landed at the same time, and then Rei followed last.

"What the heck was that for? I knew you were going to win, but you came in second! Why?" The blonde yelled at his best friend.

Takao just smiled, and glanced at the three Hiwatari brothers. The two eldest came walking up to them, and Rei looked defeated. "Looks like we got our loser, ne, Otouto-san?" Yuriy smirked. Rei bowed his head more, secretly glaring at his Aniki.

Max blinked his eyes, and then it widened. His face instantly became red, and Takao was beside him giggling. "I told you, I did you a favor." The blue haired prince whispered to the blonde. Max looked at Takao, the jumped on him. The two started to wrestle in the sand, with the blue haired prince laughing out loud. "Oh come on! It was your idea!"

The blonde was on top. "That's not funny!" Takao was still grinning, and Max was blushing madly with a scowl.

* * *

The blonde walked around the palace trying so hard not to look behind to see the raven haired Hiwatari in a maid outfit. He was blushing madly, and he couldn't talk to Rei, even though for the past weeks they were comfortable around each other. Now…. Max felt awkward, and also felt like punching in Takao's face, if only he wasn't the prince of the kingdom.

"Y-you know, Rei-kun… you don't really need to wear that. We can go to your room, and you can dress out of it. I was only joking on that part." Max stuttered shyly. Rei looked away from the blue eyes teen, and nodded with a blush. They both walked towards the guest area, cautious of not revealing the prince of Ceres in a maid's outfit. They heard giggling around the corner, and the two panicked. Max looked around for any hiding, but they were stuck in a corridor with no doors.

The blonde took the taller prince and turned him around to face him. Then Max did the only thing he could think of, he pulled the taller raven-haired teen down and kissed him. The two maids turned the corner and recognized the blonde right away.

"Oh, Max-sama, excuse us for interrupting." One blushed at the blonde.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to." The other said blushing as well.

Max pulled away, and looked at the two girls, pulling Rei's head close to his shoulder so his face would be hidden. "Oh… hey girls." He said casually. The girls squealed, and blushed more.

"Max-sama… we suggest you find a better place to do your… um…. business…" The first one said.

"Yeah… Kokuouheika might spot you and get angry… again." The girl giggled.

The blonde smiled at them, and they squealed. "Well, I should." He took Rei's hand and tugged him away from the two maids. Then, Max looked over his shoulder and winked at them. "I guess I'll see you ladies around sometime." Then he walked away with Rei in tow. The girls started to squeal and giggle more.

Once they turned a corner Max let go of Rei's hand, and leaned back on the wall with a sigh of relief. "That was close. It's a good thing they didn't notice you, ne Rei-kun?" The blonde looked up at Rei, and then tilted his head in question. "Rei-kun?"

The raven-haired prince was in a bit of shock. He was leaning against the wall as well. He looked down at his hand, with a light tint of pink on his cheeks that the blonde didn't notice. '_H-he kissed me! But… those other maids, they make it seem that Max is…_' He shook his head. '_Did he really do because he felt something as well… or he just did it like it's no big deal?_' His heart was beating rapidly.

The blonde blinked his ocean blue eyes. He pushed himself off the wall, and took Rei's hand. "C'mon, let's get you dressed back to your own clothes." The raven-haired prince bowed his head, not wanting the blonde to notice him blushing face as he was dragged through the palace by the younger one. '_But… what if…?_'

* * *

"The day is nearing when the young prince will summon the Light, and then that power will be mine."

"Sir. All soldiers and things are accounted for."

An old sinister man turned around in his black robes and looked at his soldier. The man was rather tall, with violet-gray hair. On his face was a mask, hiding his eyes. "Good, let the men rest until the Mochidzuki Festival." The soldier saluted and walked away, leaving the superior to himself. "Garland."

A young man, standing a few feet behind the older man, stood up straight and bowed. "Yes, sire?" He was wearing an armor designed from his own kingdom. He had long silver hair, pulled back in a tight ponytail, and gray eyes.

"You and your best of men will go to the city and prepare for our plan. My stupid son has betrayed my wishes, and now we will have to destroy him and this kingdom." The man growled.

Garland looked up in alarm. "My lord, you are willing to murder your own son?"

The old man smirked. "Why, yes. Once I have the powers of the light, there is no need for an heir to the thrown, for I will be immortal."

The young man looked down, not wanting to look up at his king. He sighed to himself, and bowed. "I will be going now, my lord, to the city." He bowed, and walked away.

"Soon… soon everything will fall according to plan… and everything will be in my grasps." He laughed to himself.

Garland heard this, and kept his eyes closed. "I'm sorry Brooklyn-sama." He whispered to the wind.

* * *

The doors to the study were suddenly opened forcefully, and the young King of Ecliptia didn't look up from his desk filled with many scrolls. "Onii-san!" Hiro sighed, and placed down his quill. He looked up, and smiled at his young brother.

"What is it, Otouto-san?"

Takao frowned at his older brother, as he stood in front of his desk. The young prince crossed his arms, and shifted his weight on one leg. "Why did you send away Boris-kun? You took him out of the tournament!" The boy yelled exasperated.

Hiro frowned, and turned his chair around, with the back of the chair facing his young brother. "You wouldn't understand… Kao-kun."

The young prince looked up at Hiro, blinking. '_He… he hasn't called me that since before the war…_' Takao frowned inwardly. "What's going on, Hiro-kun? Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because… you are still too young." Takao glared at the back of the chair, nearly glaring holes through it. Hiro turned back around, and smiled at his brother. "Please, don't worry about anything, Otouto-san. You've got one more day till you are single. Make it enjoyable." Hiro waved his hand at Takao. "Go on. I still have business to attend to, with preparations for the festival and the ball of the announcement of your engagement."

Takao raised a brow, and had his hands on his hips. He grunted, and turned away from his brother. "Something is going on, and I can feel it. Just to let you know, I am the prince of this kingdom and every business that goes on, matters to me, _Onii-san_." The blue haired teen shut the doors of the office, leaving Hiro on his own, staring at the door.

The young king sighed, and rested his forehead on his hands. "I'm sorry Takao… but I fear there might be another war that will occur soon, and it's among kingdoms." He whispered to himself.

_

* * *

_

There were fires everywhere. The city has fallen, but they have won this battle. The soldiers who survived were now on the hill area, watching the kingdom, Mysernia, burn to the ground, like all the other kingdoms. Takao stood beside his sensei, holding on to him. Kai leaned against he young boy, as a support. The two were both heavily wounded, gasping for air. They continued to watch, as they tried to regain some of their remaining strength.

"_Kai…"_

_The older boy glanced over at the shorter boy. "Yes, Tyson?"_

"_What… what are we going to do now?" Takao held back the tears that were threatening to fall. It was his first experience in this hectic war, where he witnessed the lives of innocent people being murdered in front of his eyes. Most of the time when there was a battle, the soldiers had minor injuries by the Demons. But the battle in the city was different. The Demons were also different. They were like human beings, but with a dark appearance, and they killed mercilessly at anything that gets in their way. He had to watch the people die and the blood of the innocent taint the whole city._

_The two turned away from the city, and walked down a path through the dead forest. "We'll just have to find the other camps of Crusaders." He replied hoarsely. The dual haired teen took a glance at Takao again, and saw the boy's pale face. He closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "I'm… sorry." He whispered._

_Takao looked up, and blink his eyes in question. "Why?"_

"_I couldn't protect you…"_

"_You did, and you did a great job at it, but you were very busy with the other Demons. I understand, Kai, you don't need to apologies to me-"_

_Kai pressed a finger on the younger boy's lips. "No… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from experiencing all that. I could have prevented it, but I couldn't… Tyson… you were so innocent, and still young…"_

_Takao took Kai's hand and shook his head. "It's okay, Kai. Sooner or later I was going to witness all that. And I'm not a kid anymore. I'm nearly thirteen! You were thirteen when you entered the army…"_

"_Even so, you are still too young to understand anything." Kai then winced a bit when the boy shifted. Takao moved Kai's arm form his shoulder, and stared at the ground, with his bangs covering his eyes. "Tyson?" The boy turned away from the dual haired teen, and walked away deeper in the dead forest. "Tyson! What are you doing?" He went to run after him, but he winced more as his he stepped on his hurting ankle. He fell to the ground. "Damnit! Tyson, come back!"_

* * *

Takao started to run, but he didn't know why. Tears were streaming down his face, and he couldn't stop it. 'I guess he's right. I am still a kid. I can't even stop crying like a baby.' Takao wasn't looking where he was going, and tripped on a root of a tree. He stayed on the ground, crying. 'I… I want to go home… I…'

_There was a clap of thunder, and Takao flinched at the loud sound. Soon the lands were beginning to become drenched with rain. The young boy didn't care of the wet weather, letting it soak him. The boy lifted his head up, and looked around the forest. 'Great going Tyson, you got yourself lost.' He sat up, and let himself lean against the trunk of the tree. He stared up at the black sky, and watched as more flashes of lightening and the crashing sounds of the thunder pass by._

_There was a tiny chill that passed him, and the boy huddled himself closely, bringing up his knees to his chest. "I'm being stupid…" He stood up, and looked around again. "I guess… I'll go find Sensei-san…" The boy winced a bit, remembering how wounded he was. He sat back down, and he placed his hand on his chest, with his arms crossing. His hands started to glow, and his entire body was covered in the light. He blinked open his eyes, and saw that his wounds closed for the time being. "Now… to Kai…"_

_The boy started to feel guilty leaving the only person he has become close to, and who stayed their by his side during the course of the wars. The boy clenched his hand into a fist, as he closed his eyes. 'I'm… the one who should be… sorry…'_

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

"_It's a boy from the city. Looks like we missed one."_

_Takao looked up in alert, and widened his eyes recognizing the two as the human like Demons. The boy panicked, and looked around for a way to escape. 'Oh no… They are going to…' He backed up, and hit the trunk of the tree. He could feel the two Demons chuckling and grinning at him. They started at him, as if he were their prey. 'Kai…'_

_The Demons raised their hands up, baring their sharp, clawed hands. Takao closed his eyes, tears falling from his eyes that blended with the rain. 'Kai…' They started to walk up towards him, with low chuckles. "Kai…" The boy whispered, his body shaking out of control._

"_Aw… the poor baby is crying."_

"_Let's torture him slowly, yes?"_

"_Sounds fun."_

_Takao shook his head, and clutched his heart area. "KAI!" A bright light emitted from the boy, taking over the whole area and engulfing the three occupants close by._

* * *

The dual haired prince snapped open his eyes, and sat up quickly. He gasped out for breaths, as he leaned his head into his hand. 'I… Tyson…' He bent down, and he clutched on to his sides. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

((Ho! Ho! Ho! Finally got to update! Summer is here! Yay! (Dances around) Took a vacation to San Francisco with my relatives, so I could have updated sooner. And, my dad did something to the computer that the Internet hasn't been working for weeks! Curses!

So anyways, two days to go before the Mochidzuki Festival! Takao is has to choose! And trouble is stirring just outside the castle gates! What will happen? And why don't Kai and Takao remember each other from the past? Oh, you'll find out. See, Kai remembers 'Tyson'. Takao was a little boy back then, and he might as well have grown and changed after two years, since he did have a child. And Takao… oh you'll find out. Please Review! And thanks a bunch to those who reviewed the last chapter. You're request for this chapter is here. Yay!  
-  
Characters:  
Garland- (24) He is a general of Quagmire, where Brooklyn is from. (If you can remember a while back, Garland was the General also of the Crusaders in Takao's past.)  
-In the Past:  
Takao (Tyson)- is 12 (turning 13, it's almost the end of the war… that means Tyka is almost going to be 'made.' Hee. Hee.)  
Kai (Blaze)- is 17))


	6. The Ignorant Innocent

**Summery**: There's one more day till Takao chooses his soon to be husband/wife. But whom would he choose? What really happened to Takao in the past? And danger looms nearby, setting the stage for another war. What can Takao do?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade the Anime or any of its characters. I'm only a fan, doing this to muse on my fanatic skills.

* * *

**A Moment in Time**  
**By:** Blind Dark Fate  
**Chapter Six**: "_The Ignorant Innocent_"

* * *

The sounds of the horses approaching caught Boris's attention. He looked back and saw his palace soldiers coming close to him. They were at the fields, on the other side of the mountains where their kingdom rests. The young Lieutenant looked up at them as they saluted. He nodded at their regard. "Status report."

"Sir," One sat up straight. "They are hiding pretty good. There is no sign of them in the forest areas, sir."

"There are rumors from near by towns saying that they have seen some armies walked by, and temporarily used their towns as base. But the order of the towns is complicated to tell which direction they went to, Sir"

The silver haired lieutenant furrowed his brows and frowned deeply. "I know they are here. I can feel it in the air. If we don't find their exact location on time, then I'm afraid our kingdom will be in war once again, and our young prince is in danger."

One soldier bowed his head a little. "Sir… will they be after our Prince's powers?"

Boris frowned deeply, and didn't reply. He turned around, and stared at the mountains. "You are dismissed soldiers." The two saluted and turned away from their leader. The two horses trotted away towards the other band of soldiers gathered around in the area. Boris closed his lavender eyes. '_This is not good. We need to find them before the ceremonies start. I can't let my home burn down to the ground again. This time… I don't think that many of us will survive…_'

"Lieutenant Kuznetson!"

* * *

_There were sounds of birds chirping, singing their morning song. The rays of the sun was peeking through the thin curtains, hitting the figure under the bundle of blankets of the giant and soft bed. The person stirred, and popped his head out from under. It was a boy with messy midnight blue hair. Lazily the boy opened his stormy eyes and looked around. He couldn't recognize his surroundings of the furnishing of the room. The boy looked out the window and watched as a soft breeze played with the white curtain. 'Huh? The sun?'_

_Takao blinked his eyes wide, and he jumped off the bed and ran to the window. He drew back the curtain, and he shielded his eyes from the unfamiliar brightness of he sun. He was on the second floor of a building, where there was a tree close to his window. He sees the birds singing and hopping about on the branches. He looked down below to see some grass, and a few feet away is a lake with clear, clean water. He glanced passed the tree and saw a wall surrounding the building he was residing. And above that wall were faint traces of rooftops of other buildings or houses. 'Where am I?'_

_He looked up at the sky and saw it was a sky blue color, with no cloud in sight. 'Am I dreaming, or what I was experiencing in the past was a dream?' The blue haired boy paled. "Kai…" He whispered, with a lone tear trailing down his cheek._

_The door of the room suddenly opened, and Takao turned around to see a pink haired girl enter the room. She looked older than he was, and was dressed in a rather odd dress, not like common villagers. The girl looked up at the boy with her golden eyes, and was a bit shocked to see the boy up. "Oh! You're awake!"_

_The girl walked up to him, and Takao noticed that she was indeed taller than he is. She placed down the folded clothes in her arms on the bed, and neared the boy. She placed a hand on Takao's forehead. "Well, your fever is gone. That's good." The girl smiled brightly at him._

_"Um… where…?"_

_"In my manor." The girl said quickly. She giggled, and let out her hand. "My name is Mao Kon. I found you in the forest on my way here. You looked pretty beaten up and you caught a fever. So I took you in and took care of you. You sure scared me when you didn't wake up for over two weeks now. You had like, an on and off fever. I was so afraid you might have been in a coma." The pink haired girl said._

_Takao blinked his stormy eyes. 'Beaten up? Then I wasn't dreaming…but how come the sun…?' The boy looked up at Mao. "Um… Kon-san…"_

_The girl smiled at him. "Ah, your accent. So you're from the west. Mao is fine."_

_The bluenette blushed. "Mao-san… Can I ask you… is the war over?" he asked in a small shy tone._

_Her golden eyes saddened. "No…"_

_Takao looked up with questioning eyes. "But then why…"_

_"Why is the sun out, and the trees are baring leaves and there is sign of live and nature?" She finished. Mao smiled faintly. "I'm not really sure… somehow, it's like a miracle. One day I was traveling in the dark dirty paths of the dead forest. Everywhere, no life and the remains of bones of the animals were everywhere. The skies were in an eternal darkness of black and blood red clouds. Then a light flooded the area, and I lost consciousness. When I woke up again, there was sun, light shining upon me, something I haven't seen for nearly three years! Everything around me was green, and little animals were visible running around. It was like the world was reborn again, and life came back."_

_Mao walked over to the window, and stared up at the sky. "Strangely, the surrounding areas are still in darkness. It seems like only this area was lighted up and blessed again with the sun. I guess it could be the Gods who answered our prayers, but I'm not really sure. Why would they suddenly answer them, when for three years we've been praying for their help." The girl clenched her hand in a tight fist. Takao would have to agree with Mao on her theory. He frowned inwardly._

_The pink haired girl turned towards Takao and smiled at him again. The air suddenly became lighter. "Hopefully that this sun will stay, and the skies will be forever clear here." She took the boy's hands. "Now, what did you say was your name?"_

_Takao blinked his eyes and blushed. He forgot to introduce himself. "Um… Tyson…" He said meekly._

_She giggled. "Aw, you don't have to be shy around me, Tyson-kun." The pink haired girl picked up the clothes she brought in the room. "Here, I think these will fit you. Sorry if they seem a bit girly, it's the only smallest clothing I can find." Takao pouted for his shortness genes. "You should change. Come down and we shall eat lunch. My other visitors are out in the town doing some errands, even though I told them not too." She sighed and shook her head. "I'll be down at the kitchens." She walked out the door and winked at the boy before closing the door._

_Takao smiled faintly, and looked at the clothes in his arms. He made his way back to the window, and let the calm and lively scenery over take his mind. 'I will make the sun come out everywhere. I will find my home, my family and friends. Most of all… I will find my way back to you, Kai…' He closed his eyes and took in the fresh air into his lungs. There was no musky smell or the metallic taste to it. It was pure and relaxing. Takao let out a teary smile, and he collapsed to the ground, shaking with unstoppable tears. He couldn't tell if he was crying for joy or sorrow. But he continued to cry._

* * *

Panting, the young prince of Ecliptia stood up straight, and wiped away the fallen drops of perspiration on his forehead. He sheathed his sword, and looked at the fatigue soldiers he sparred with laying on the ground breathing hoarsely. He smiled at them. "Sorry…" He apologized meekly, bowing his head.

"No, it's okay Kinomiya-kimi." One said as he sat up.

"We hope that you win this tournament again, this year." Another said.

"We know you're very strong."

"You can show them the true powers of an Ecliptian!"

Takao smiled with a faint blush on their praise to him. He neared one of the soldiers, and gave out a hand to help him up. The soldier bashfully accepted it, and stood up with the young prince's help. They felt a bit ashamed to have been beaten by a mere boy who is half their age. Plus, his size wasn't so intimidating, but it was an advantage for the prince because of his agility. The soldiers all took pride on their prince. They knew he was a chosen from their gods, because he is the descendant of storm.

"Maybe Kinomiya-kimi should rest for the tournament?" One suggested.

The blue haired prince smiled brightly at them. "Maybe, but I'm too excited to laze around. But I will stop with this training, and let you all to rest." The soldiers somehow chuckled at their prince, knowing him all to well to not just sit around when there was something exciting going around in the kingdom. But then they frowned slightly aware of the incoming danger the prince was left in the dark of. "If there are any injuries, please tell me. I can help heal you…"

"No, it's okay Kinomiya-kimi, but we are grateful of your worry."

"Please, save your energy for you matches."

"Are you sure? The healer is kind of in the city right now…" Takao frowned a bit, with worry.

The soldiers all smiled. "We are." They waved him off.

"You still have those preparations for tomorrow as well."

"And you're chibi could be out and about." They all chuckled.

Takao sighed and then smiled at them. "Well then, I will take my leave." He bowed to them. "I hope to see you at the stadium later." He turned and left.

They watched as their prince left and was out of sight. "I only wish that what ever danger that is stirring wouldn't take away that smile of Kinomiya-kimi."

"We can't loose him again or this kingdom." The soldiers all agreed to the latter's reply. They looked up at the sky, praying to their gods in heaven with determination in their eyes.

* * *

"Tou-san?"

Stormy blue eyes blinked open, and is starring up at a small little boy with double colored eyes. Takao smiled at his son. "Tyka-chan, what is it?" The blue haired prince asked.

The boy sat back and watched his father sit up from his laying position on the grass. The two were in the fields, at the edge of the hill, close to the waterfall. Takao stretched out, and smiled up at the sun. The boy blinked as he stared. His father turned to him, and patted his head in a playful manner. "Tou-san… I had tewable dweam last night." He said, trying hard to pronounce his R's and scrunching his nose at the words.

Takao tilted his head, and stared at his son with great worry. "Oh? What was it about?" He asked gently, picking up the boy and placing him on his lap. Tyka looked up at his father, furrowing brows. His eyes glistening in an emotion Takao rarely sees in them.

* * *

_So the clothes were a bit girly, but they were close enough to looking like boys clothes. It was a bit loose, and somewhat comfortable. Takao was grateful that the colors were not at all too girly. No offence to his hostess, but Mao-san is too happy and girly, but that's just first impressions._

_Just a little scared and shy, the boy walked out the room, and slowly crept to the stairs. He looked around the area and found the house quiet furnished and fancy. He guessed Mao-san is like a noble or something, but it couldn't be only her home. She did look to be around the same age as Kai. 'Gee… almost everyone I meet, they seem to be all older than I am… and tall.' He pouted mentally._

_The place was rather large, but it was unlike a castle. It was roomy, and comfortable, with nice springtime colors as decorations. Takao wondered if she had any servants that kept this place in order and clean. Then he remembers that she said she had guests that did errands, even if she said not to. The boy blinked, and felt a headache coming for thinking too much._

_The doors downstairs opened, and Takao could hear the cheerful voice of his hostess below. "Aw! You came back!" He heard her giggle. "Come in, let me take those stuff for you!"_

"_No, it's okay Mao-chan! I can do it myself!" A female voice said, slightly softer, but a tone lower than Mao's cheery one._

"_Aw, Em-chan, but you're tired!"_

"_Nyah! Mao-chan, get off of me!"_

"_Aw, you're no fun!"_

_Someone cleared their throat. "Ne? Oh! Hee! Hee! Gao-kun, you can put those in the kitchen."_

"_I'll start lunch." It was a male sleepy kind of voice._

"_Ah! No need to, I already prepare some food."_

"_Then I will set the table and put these groceries away."_

"_Aw, you don't have to do that all the time Gao-kun!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mao-sama."_

"_Aw, come on, Gao-kun. You don't need to call me that."_

"_Just leave him alone, Mao-imouto-chan." Takao blinked his eyes, somehow recognizing that deep male voice._

"_Ne, otouto-san." Mao's voice became quieter._

"_Nani?"_

"_My lil' kawaii guest has woken up. Just to let you know." She chirped._

_Takao blinked his eyes, and tilted his head wondering what she meant. Suddenly he heard the pounding of steps as someone came running up the stairs. Takao was in shock to see the one person he thought he might never see again. "Kai…?"_

_The boy was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, and he suddenly became dazed. The younger boy started to tremble in the warmth, and tears began to fall again. He let his arms encircle the older one, and he clutched on to him tightly. "I'm sorry… Kai!" He cried into his chest._

"_Why? I'm the one who should apologize, Tyson…" Takao was thrown off guard as the older teen picked the smaller boy in his arms, bridal style, and led him back to the room where he just came. Kai carefully placed the boy down on the bed, and he crouch down in front of the sitting boy. "You're alright." He whispered, whipping the tears away from the boy's cheeks. He took Takao's hands, and brought then to his lips, as he kissed them tenderly. "I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up."_

"_How are _you_ doing?" the boy asked, averting Kai's worry away from him. 'He worries too much for me…'_

_The dual haired teen frowned, and closed his eyes. "Listen, Tyson… I'm sorry on what I said that day. It's just… you're too important to me. I didn't want that sweet and innocent Tyson to go away because of the ugliness of war and death. The destruction and bloodshed can change many people from the inside, and it will be forever scarred in their memories. I didn't want that for you, and I want to protect you from all that. You're too perfect and pure. I didn't want that to ruin that chaste soul, because having a person not scared by war will be so rare."_

_Takao opened his mouth to speak, but Kai placed a finger on his lips. "But then I realized, you are not a child. You are something more than that. You've grown up so much of over the past few months, and I've witnessed that all from you. You may be young, but you have matured like an adult. You seem to understand more than I could have thought. In my eyes, you are like this angel that doesn't deserve the love of someone like me. I'm a person that is hiding from everything, and who takes joy in fighting to strive for more strength and power. But that's only to protect those who are close to me, and later those whom I care. You've taught me so much, Tyson. I only wish to stay beside you and protect you. I want to protect that happiness you have. You're smile is like a light, the sun, and to keep that darkness away, I'll fight for you."_

_The blue haired boy closed his stormy eyes, and leaned forward. Their foreheads touched, and they stayed like that for a moment. "Thank you, Kai…No one was ever that honest with me… They always leave me out of the dark, and I hate that. So all I do is hope, pray, and smile, because all I want in this world is for everyone to be happy. Sure I may be young and still a kid, but I want to understand so many things."_

_Takao opened his eyes, and lifted his head to peck a kiss on Kai's nose. "I won't change, I promise. I'll stay as the same Tyson you know, and smile for you whenever you need it. If you get to fight for me, let me also fight for you. And you are not unworthy, Kai. You deserve to feel loved, and I will give that to you." The boy encircled his arms around the older teen's head, and brought it close to his heart. "I only wish… that I can go home…"_

"_Your home?"_

_The boy nodded. "Um-hm. In Ecliptia…"_

* * *

"Good luck, otouto-chan!"

Takao smiled up at his sister-in-law, nephew and son. Hiromi was carrying the tiny boy in one arm, and holding Kyoujyu's hand in the other. Tyka smiled cheekily at his father, even giving him support. Kyoujyu gave his Oji-san thumbs up. "Don't worry about me, worry of my opponents who would most likely end up in the hospital for a bout a week or so." He said with his chin held up high.

Suddenly a fan whacked him on his head. "Hey! That hurt!" the blue haired prince cried, with his hands on his aching spot on his head. Tyka and Kyoujyu giggled.

"Humph! Don't be so cocky, Kao-chan!" The queen rolled her eyes.

"Gomen-nasai, Onee-san!"

"Yeah, yeah, be careful out there, or else there wouldn't be a wedding tomorrow." Hiromi scolded.

"Wah! That's tomorrow?" Takao looked a bit scared.

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Yup, so don't play too hard out there. We'll be cheering you on out there. See you." The queen took her son's hand and started to walk out the room.

"Bye, Tou-san!" Tyka waved

"Beat them all to death, Oji-san!" Kyoujyu grinned widely.

"Kyoujyu-chan!"

Takao chuckled as the door closed. He looked up at the crystal like clock on the wall. The tournament doesn't start for another ten minutes. First is the presentation of the warriors, then the drawing of the matches. From then on, they will all fight to the finals, and find out who is the Mochidzuki Champion. Usually people from Ecliptia, and neighboring countries would participate in this tournament. But seeing as other representatives from farther countries drove the young prince into anticipation to fight each one of them. He only hopes that he could at least make it to the finals, but he also wants to win, because it was his kingdom he is fighting for.

There was a flash of light, and it took form into Takao's Guardian in its weak form. Takao smiled at Dragoon, and began to scratch the tiny dragon under its chin. The little blue scaly animal began to purr in bliss at the affection. "We will win this one again, huh Dragoon?" His response was a loud purring sound. The prince chuckled.

Suddenly, the prince recalled his morning with his son, and his 'terrible' dream. Tyka was very young indeed, but that look that Takao saw in his eyes showed that he somehow had an understanding in this world. The boy showed fear and worry. Not the little fear of like spiders or the dark, but grave fear of coming danger. Takao frowned.

Tyka told him of his dream. It was a little hard to understand, considering he was only two and that his vocabulary isn't that well, though he tries after picking up some of them from Kyoujyu's studies. He told his father that he was at the beach, and he saw Takao stand there, with the full moon in the night sky. The waters were unnaturally calm, no wave ever reaching the prince's feet, even if there were winds blowing around his father. A beam of light shot out from him, and went up to the sky, and a portal opened from the full moon, with a giant figure coming out into the world.

Though the boy didn't say it exactly like that, this is what Takao interpreted with the few words the boy has said. The prince of Ecliptia was guessing that the scenery was during the Mochidzuki Festival. Every year, like tradition, the people of the kingdom, and the other guests from other countries, would gather at the white powdery sands of the beach. Then a member from the royal family is chosen to summon the Light. The Light is like a direct link to the Gods, and all the people around would send their prayers to it. Then the Light would bless their world, and bring beauty upon the lands. Thus, the Lunar Blossoms would all bloom, glowing in its new radiance. The people all believe this to be the Gods' blessings to their world. The Lunar Blossoms only flower once a year, and they die out after a week. So it's a rear kind of flower.

What Takao also understands is that the Light is a very powerful entity that appears only once as well. The royal family of Ecliptia are said to be descendants of the Ancients that use to roam around the world. They were strong people that had the power to summon the spirits of the Gods. After their first Holy War, the Ancients' city fell, and their race ceased to exist. It was said that only one survived, and built the kingdom of Ecliptia. No one knows exactly where the Ancients' lost city is, but they all believe it to be at the End of the World. So the people of Ecliptia are tended to be able to summon spirits into the world, which would soon become Guardians to most chosen people of the world. Also in the Mochidzuki Festival, other Summoners call upon protective spirits into the world, children of the Gods, so that they will become Guardians to those children who come of age.

With Tyka's dream, more disturbing news followed. When Takao's summons the Light, something wrong happens, and a dark light wraps around the incoming Light. All chaos follows, as the Light is distraught and threatened. Then people are in panic, and everything is out of control. Black thunder, and raging waters come. Harsh winds and the earth shaking further stir the fears. Then the dark clouds blanket the skies, and rain of fire falls upon the world.

Takao closes his eyes. Tyka is still too young to understand it all, but he still tells his father, as if it was just like all his other nightmares. What the boy doesn't know is that Takao somehow believes that his dream could be a forecast of what might happen tomorrow, before midnight, the summoning of the Light. The prince fears the coming of another war. "No, I can't let that happen… after all we fought for. This world was supposed to be for Tyka…Two years of peace isn't long enough."

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the annual Mochidzuki Tournament!"

The people around the stadium all screamed out in excitement. The place was packed, and some people were sitting on the walls encasing the stadium, up at the top. There were banners, and streamers falling form the air, with confetti and flower petals. The Hiwatari brothers watched the people, as if this event was significantly grand. "They are all ignorant to the threat that lurks around their kingdom walls." Rei frowned and looked at the oldest brother. Yuriy had his eyes closed, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "The time is drawing near…"

"You don't think the King knows, does he?" The younger brother asks, his eyes glazing.

Kai grunted. "Of course he does. That is why he isn't sitting at the royal box area." He also was at the same pose as his older brother, and beside him. They were standing at one of the entrances to the field of the stadium. Rei was starring out watching the people in the stands, the sunrays only shining upon his waist down. The two older brothers were in the shadows, behind Rei. Yuriy was closer to the exit, and Kai was further in.

The raven-haired prince gasped. "Grandfather is here." Then he heard his Onii-san growl. Both Rei and Yuriy turned their heads towards Kai, only to see him walk away into the darkness of the stadium. "How did they allow _him_ to come into the kingdom?"

Yuriy frowned. "I guess it's only proper to invite the head of a Kingdom whose child or relative is being wedded to the Prince here in Ecliptia. Plus, it's the Mochidzuki Festival, a big thing here in the Batuken continent."

"Well… I guess those are the other rulers of the other Kingdoms of Batuken…" Rei gazed back at the royal box area of the stadium.

* * *

"This is going to be an exciting event, with many representatives from all over Batuken, royal warriors waiting to see who will come out on top! This is the first year when we receive contestants from the farther corners of the continent. And we have many special guest, right here beside our Kinomiya-Oukou-sama." Hiromi smiled at the people, and took glances at the royals whom arrived this morning. Not all of the kings and queens from the other kingdoms have arrives, but six of Batuken's kingdoms had came. There was cheering coming from the two children sitting beside her. The Queen of Ecliptia smiled, and she took out her fan, hiding her face.

She watched as one by one the sixteen contestants participating all walked in to the center. The cheering of the crowd became louder as Takao walked in last, behind Max. Hiromi wasn't surprised that the prince was the crowd favorite, considering this was his home. He watched as his brother –in-law smiled at them, waving shyly in modesty. 'Gee… he is too modest when it comes to praising, but very cocky in his own abilities.' She sighed mentally. She giggled as she heard her son and nephew trying to call out to the young blue haired prince.

"Ah, what a lovely boy he is. That is not the prince of Ecliptia?" Hiromi turned her head and smiled at the recognizable Queen of Geranda, the sister-in-law of Yukiko.

"Oh yes, he is." The brunette replied. She looked at the queen, with soft honey hair tied up in a bun with little white jewels in her hair. She had icy blue eyes, and looked more mature than Hiromi did. If she could remember from the last meeting, the Queen of Geranda was younger than her, but looked much older than she is.

"I can tell. He looks much like your King." She replied in a soft tone. Hiromi must admit, she was a bit prettier than she was, and it kind of made her jealous. The brunette remembered that this woman beside her use to court Hitoshi when they were younger. The honey haired queen turned to face her. "You don't happen to know who your prince might choose, do you?"

Hiromi blushed, and shook her head in apology. "No, Takao-kimi can be so unpredictable at times."

The blonde sighed. "Ah… it's alright. Yuusha-sama has already found another suitor for our dear Yukiko-san." She said, her voice saddened a bit. "I've heard many stories of her stay here. She has already predicted that she won't walk down the aisle with your lovely prince." Hiromi suddenly frowned sadly as well.

"I'm sorry…"

The honey blonde queen laughed a bit. "Ah now, it's okay. Yukiko is very understanding. I don't think she would want to leave home, because of the orphanage she runs there."

"Yes, Yukiko-san is very kind." Hiromi looked past her, and was surprised. "Ano, where is your King, my Lady?"

"I would have asked the same with you, Kinomiya-sama." She replied.

Hiromi frowned, and she leaned back into her chair. "Must be really terrible, what must be going on…"

"I've heard. But our kingdoms are in an alliance, so must not worry, no?" The queen of Geranda was also staring at the field below, smiling softly. Hiromi nodded in a silent reply, fanning herself.

The sixteen fighters already drew their matches, and Hiromi found out from her son that Takao was battling against a soldier from Freedonia, a neighboring country. The brunette could faintly see the disappointment in her brother-in-law, as he easily defeated the man. The matches went by quickly, through the Queen's eyes. They were on to their second round, and this time Takao was going to fight against the eldest son of Ceres. The Queen stood up and bowed before she left her spot. Kyoujyu and Tyka were trailing behind her, wanting to go to Takao.

* * *

"Sergei… what are you doing here?"

A tall blond young man, with a buff build, turned around to see Hiwatari Yuriy standing behind him, with glaring icy eyes. The eldest prince of Ceres had his arms crossed, and a deep frown upon his lips. "Why, participating in this tournament, my prince. Congratulations in defeating me, I am glad you made it to the second round."

Yuriy frowned more, and walked up to the taller man. "That's not really why you came here. It's because of Voltaire, isn't it? Tell me what you are planning." He growled.

The blonde bowed to him. "My prince…" he said in a low tone. "If we may, let's talk somewhere… more private." Yuriy raised a brow, and nodded. The two walked into the red head's resting room. They stood in the center, silence wrapped around the two. Yuriy crossed his arms, growing impatient. "You are well aware of the plans during the Mochidzuki Festival."

"Yes… why are you telling me this?" The prince was skeptical of the man he has known.

"You asked that I tell you." Sergei replied.

Yuriy narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but why tell me this, and not stay silent? Are you not with my grandfather?"

Sergei bowed his head. "In all do respect, my prince, I do no wish to follow your grandfather. He was king before, but he can't be the king again. You're father was truly a real one. The whole kingdom has gone crazy once he took control, and you know that. When you three left, everything went down hill. The king has cut back on funds and resources. The city is starting to starve, and there is a deflation in our economy. Then, the strangest thing has happen about a few days back…"

"What?" The two turned their heads to see the two younger Hiwataris appear in Yuriy's door. Rei walked in, and Kai followed, closing the door, and leaning on the wall in his infamous pose.

Sergei briefly bowed to the two. "These new soldiers." He said in reply. "The king has released all soldiers in the army, and even the guards of the castle. Surprisingly, only Ian, me, and a few others were left behind. These soldiers, as I've seen them, are not human… They somehow took over the palace, and we are afraid of what your grandfather is doing, mingling with these things…"

Rei frowned. "He's going to use them…" The younger Hiwatari sat down on the couch. "Then they are here?"

The blonde shrugged. "I am not really sure. The few soldiers and I came traveling with your grandfather, we didn't see those dark soldiers following."

"Dark Soldiers?" They glanced at Kai. "That means Voltaire has made some kind of pact with the spirit of the Dark Lord…"

"That is not good." Replied Rei.

Yuriy snorted. "He's really doing it. He is going to somehow capture the Light. With both the Dark Lord and the Light's power, he will be unstoppable."

"What's even worst is that your grandfather has been having these secret meeting with the King of Quagmire." Sergei said to them.

Yuriy grunted. "Two stubborn old men wanting to rule the world, together? I doubt it. Somehow one is going to betray the other, but who first? Neither king is trustworthy."

"What can we do?" Rei asked in a soft tone.

There was a knock, and the door to the room suddenly opened. It was the recognizable blonde, the servant of the prince of Ecliptia. "Oh wow, you are all here." The young teen said in surprise. "Well, just telling you that the second round is about to start and we are to report back to the field." He said with a wide smile. He looked at Rei and blushed brightly. Then the door closed. Yuriy chuckled lowly, and began to walk out the door.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." The older prince said, without looking back at them.

To Be Continued…

* * *

((Yay! Another chapter, finally! I'm so sorry for the wait. Anyways, Takao has a sense that trouble is coming, but he doesn't know the full details. What will happen to poor little Takao? Will there be a war? Will the Mochidzuki Festival be ruined? Who will Takao choose? Why hasn't Takao recognize Kai? Wha! So many question for the next chapter. Guess you'll just have to wait and see!

-

Note:  
The Holy Wars- It's a war consisting of great tremendous of magic and powers. It's usually against the inhabitants living on the world against the Darkness of the world that appears after a few years. It takes over one human, and that person is able to summon the Dark Soldiers.  
Dark Soldiers- Creatures from the depths of hell. Powerful soldiers, only can be defeated using Guadians.

-

Characters of the present:  
Spencer/Sergei- (24) he is a lieutenant in Ceres, and a friend to the Hiwatari brothers.  
Ayumi- (21) She is the young Queen of Geranda, sister-in-law of Yukiko.  
Yuusha- (25) He is the King of Geranda and the brother of Yukiko.  
Hiwatari Voltaire- (?) He is the present King of Ceres (obviously one of the antagonists of the story. Don't really want to make an age for this old man.)

-

Characters of the Past:  
Takao (Tyson)- He is 13 now! He just doesn't know that his birthday passed. Oh, and Takao has short hair, just to let you know, and seems to be a bit more paler than now, because during the war, there was no sun!  
Kai- He is now 17  
Mariah/Kon Mao- (18) She is the cousin of Kai. So then she is related to the Hiwataris. (Seeing as Rei has Hiwatari as his last name here, I let Mao take Rei's last name in the series. Yay! I finally got her in the story. I really like her!)  
Emily- (18) She lives with Mao in her manor. They will me kind of like lovers in this fic. (I kind of like that pairing….)  
Gary/Gao- (23) He is a servant of Mao's and a very loyal one.

-

1st round matches:  
Max vs.?  
Rei vs.?  
Yukiko vs.?  
Kai vs.?  
? vs.?  
Brooklyn vs. Julia  
Yuriy vs. Sergei  
Takao vs.?

Kind of lazy making up names for the?. Some will be surprises! I'll let you guess who would end up fighting in the final round of this tournament. It's obvious what my choices are. Hee. Hee.

Thanks for all your reviews! Please give your review for this chapter too!))


End file.
